Bitter-sweet Torture
by Yusuka-chan
Summary: Naruto shows a dangerous side of him and Hinata is the one that experience it. This is my first story so go easy on me.gore/horror/Naruhina. There is a sequel so keep an eye out for it XP...
1. Chapter 1

A girl with dark blue tinged hair was running through the forest away from the horror that was chasing her ,she kept her Hyuuga eyes open scanning for the threat that would be her end.

Hinata the heir of the Hyuuga clan was drenched with the blood of her friends not sure if they were alive, her clothes tattered from the battle she had trying to fend off the monster that she is now running away from luring him away from her friends.

...

Panting...this...c-can't be happening h-he w-would never hurt his friends i-including S-sakura" Hinata said with a little hurt"

Hinata shook her head" I can't be thinking like this right now I have to find somewhere to hide before he...

ROARRRRR. ..

Hinata eyes widened in fright , before she could finish her sentence she heard an ear pierceing roar

Just then lilac eyes met red slit ones, before her was her love, her crush Naruto his blonde hair sprawled all over ,his body drenched in blood he stood there on all fours a growl emitting from his lips.

Hinata to scared and frightened out of her mind couldn't think"Oh no he f-found me I have to escape"

Just as Hinata turned to runaway, in a split second she was pinned against a tree , a sickening crunch heard from the force of the hit.

She let out an pained fill scream after contact."Ahhh" (gasp) Hinata struggled to breathe as she found out she had three broken ribs that were Threatening to puncture her lungs.

Hinata looked up into the eyes of the one she love fear consuming her body making her shake violently under his grasp, she heard him snarl showing his sharp canines but what she heard next terrified her greatly.

Naruto let out a deep demonic chuckle , his lips turned up in a sadistic smile and leaned next to Hinata ear his claws piercing her arm and whispered the most terrifying thing she ever heard.

" Hinata-chan" Don't be afraid all I want is to rip you apart piece by piece slowly so I can watch you beg.

As he said this his smile got bigger and Hinatas face was that as if she saw herself in her own grave pierced through the heart.

"W-why!"Hinata choked out, she started to sob uncontrollably which was dangerous concerning her ribs.

W-why are...you...doing this"Hinata said between sobs.

In a fast like motion Naruto grabbed Hinata by the neck and held her high up in the air the moonlight shining on her making her glow , She grabbed on to where his hands were on her neck desperately trying to make room for her to then brought her close to his face almost close to kissing and said to her"I Hate people like you".Hinatas eyes went wide tears streaming down her face , the pressure on her neck getting tighter as she was on the verge of passing out.

Naruto seeing this quickly let go of her and watched her choke and gasp for air.

When Hinata started breathe right again she looked behind Naruto and noticed he had one Fox tail behind him."Wait t-that c-cant be right , when Naruto has one tail he's in control of the demon Hinatas eyes winded as she reached a sudden realization."That means the Kyuubi was never in control, Naruto caused all their friends to get hurt, and what hurt Hinata most of all is everything he said to her is true.

Hinata thinking over this had a whole array of feelings wash over Her she was still terrified out of her mind but the feelings she had didn't stood there his firey tail swishing back and forth behind him and watched as Hinatas face displayed a variety of emotions that he recognized , Pain, Horror, Anger, and for a split second hate.

Hinata felt a pang at her heart, the two things she never thought she could have towards Naruto was anger and worst of all though these feelings passed as soon as they came something overwhelmed Hinata, courage she never new she had washed wanted to hurt Naruto not physically , but where she knows will provoke him. (Which is crazy concerning that he can kill her right there and now)

Hinata looked up at Naruto and noticed that smug sadistic smile that Nader her even came out of her mouth instantly wiped off what ever expression Naruto had.

"Y-you"

Naruto propped up an eyebrow is smile still on place.

Hinatas voice then got louder and she stopped stuttering."YOU IDIOT"

"HOW COULD YOU HURT THE PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT, THE PEOPLE WHO BELIEVED IN YOU.

By this time Naruto smile was completely wiped off and was starting to get angry himself.

"THEY,I BELIEVED IN YOU AND YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON THEM, ON US"

"Maybe the villagers were right your nothing but a monster that will never amount to anything" Hinata knew she didn't mean a thing she said but the pain he caused her, she just wanted to hurt him and she hates herself for it.

"I..."

Hinata suddenly closed her mouth when she felt the sudden spike in chakra and heard a vicious snarl.

"Shut the he'll up!"Naruto said as another tail was being made, he took a step twoards Hinata each threatening and menacing shook in her spot moving back each time he came closer.

"you know nothing,you're nothing but a pampered rich girl who gets everything served to her on a silver platter"

"SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO SURVIVE WHAT IVE BEEN THROUGH"By this time Hinata was backed against a tree crying her eyes out at each word Naruto said."

"YOUR NO BETTER THAN THEM , YOUR NOTHING BUT SCUM IN MY EYES"Naruto now had his fourth tail all of them swishing wildly, Naruto now dangerously close to Hinata reeled his and back ready to strike her when Hinata unbeknownst to Naruto applied the little bit of chakra she had left to her hands and propelled herself into the sky running away from Naruto before he overcame his shock.

By the time he realised what happened Hinata already left, Naruto snarled and got on all fours ready to give c gg as his tails swishing wildly and his claws elongated; but before he left he realised with a gruesome smirk that his prey was heading for the death forest.

...To be continued...

...

I think I did pretty good for my first story, I'm currently working on my next chapter so it should be updated soon.

You see that review button down there, its begging for some loving give it a push.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here is the next update for the story...

Naruto: Its about time so cant wait to sink my claws I mean I cant wait to see Hinata

Hinata:I-i d-don't t-think I want t-to continue the story (currently hiding behind me)

Me:Oh come on its gonna get better stop being such a wuss besides I thought you would do anything to be next to Naruto.

Hinata:(turns red and faints)

Naruto:Oh man does this mean I won't be able to get to her now!

Me:Naw she'll wake up soon enough now onto the story

* * *

...Hinata Pov...

(Panting) Hinata had a whole lot of thoughts swirling through her head as she was running."He hates me, I-i said such horrible things to him; this is all my fault"

Hinata was so busy thinking she wasn't aware she was heading to the forest of death (cue suspense music)

After 30 minutes of running and Hinata was sure she was far enough away from Naruto, she stopped and decided to catch her breath.

I...wonder...where...I...am...Hinata said in between looked around and then it hit her, she was in the forest of death.

Inner Hinata:Great going, not only did you manage to upset your crush who was in nine tails mode but you also managed to find another way to die instead of by his hands.

Hinata started to laugh out loud to herself, if someone were in her situation they most definitely would not be laughing if someone had to see her right now they would think she lost it, if she hadn't already.

The fact of the matter was Hinata was laughing at her irony, the luck of her situation."It looks I'm meant to be dead"My family hates me, everyone thinks I'm weak, and worst of all the one person who gave me the will to live, the one who encouraged me hates me and thought I was weak. Hinata then dropped to her knees her hand on lap. Tears started to fall onto Hinatas hand drop by drop as she cried the hardest she would ever in her life

"When did it all went wrong why did this have to happen, was I cursed to have a life like this since the day I was born"While Hinata was in her inquiry she didnt notice the bushes and trees rustling around her.

"I-i w- was to weak to help"Hinata flash back to a few hours ago.

FLASHBACK-

All teams were at training ground seven trying to subdue Naruto. Roars were heard along with the clashing of weapons. Tsunade decided to send those who she deemed strong enough to hold off Naruto , sending in all of the teams except Hinata being left out.

Naruto already took out nearly half of his friends, Ino and Chouji bloodied, and TenTens arms bent the wrong way with two Kunais in her lungs.

Only Sakura, Shikamaru, and Lee stood untouched, as if Naruto was saving them for last.

Naruto turned twoards the three with red slit eyes burning a hole twoards them, a deathly snarl coming out of his mouth and suddenly ran twoards them going in for the first hit.

Shikamaru seeing this Sunshined behind Naruto attempting to bind him."Got him"

"Shikamaru look out" Sakura cried but it was to late.

Shikamaru saw that the Naruto he binded was nothing but a shadow clone as the real one appeared stabbed Shikamaru from behind dragging the kunai down his back blood spraying instantly fell down as Naruto disappeared with a sickening smirk on his face.

"Shikamaru!"Lee and Sakura cried for their fallen friend.

Sakura was horrified and crying like never before , she couldn't believe Naruto the knucklehead she knew was capable of something so horrible, she shook her head and tried to get herself under control" Snap out of it sakura he is being controlled by the fox there is no way naruto would do this." Sakura then ran to the bloodied Nara to apply first aid to him.

"Sakura what are you doing"Lee asked

"What does it look like im doing im gonna help Shikamaru"Sakura said with a choked voice.

As she sat down and started to heal him Lee called out.

"Sakura no its a trap"

"What do you mean its a tr..."Before she could finish her sentence ,Lee jumped in front of her his blood spraying as he was stabbed with multiple kunai and a chunk of his shoulder was blown by a paper bomb he poorly managed to deflect.

LEE'! Sakura cried She looked up into Narutos red piercing eyes. He was looking at her him smiling down as she shook in fright, "N-Naruto. Naruto grabbed Sakura by the neck and slammed her down to ground he whipped out a kunai ready to strike but was was bleeding by the head and couldn't breathe but noticed his hesitation.

Just then Hinata dropped down making Naruto separate from Sakura with a growl."H-hinata sakura said before she passed out"

"Sakura!"Hinata keeled down to her checking her pulse, seeing as how she was still alive she stood up to face her nightmare.

"Nice of you to join us Hinata- chan"Naruto said with that horrible smirk"I know you were in the trees watching the fight from beginning to end" Hinata froze at hearing this"H-he k-knew"Hinatas eyes widened.

As if reading her mind Naruto said"Of course I knew, Baa-chan sent all the strongest except you to try and subdue me, and of course your pretty little head couldn't bear the thought of being called weak"Hinata flinched at his harsh words.

"T-THATS NOT T-TRUE"

"O-OH REALLY"Naruto said in a mocking manner.

"You sat in a tree and watched all your friends get stabbed and torn to pieces, that says a lot about you."Hinata was now clenching her fists her head bowed down in shame she knew it was true, the truth is she was to afraid to confront him.

While naruto saw Hinata distracted he ran twoards her sending a punch flying her way.

Before Hinata could notice she was knocked into two trees by Narutos punch and was now bleeding, she struggled to get up and Applied chakra to her hands and ran twoards naruto trying to land hits on him but he easily evaded all of them, he then performed the resengan , Hinatas eyes widened seeing this."Is he-he trying t -to kill me." Hinata thought to herself. Hinata performed the twin lion fists to try and counter the attack, naruto and Hinatas got closer and closer until they reached and a whole mass of chakra flew back deep into the forest her clothes now tattered and she was bleeding hadn't even moved a single step a sadistic grin spraying across his face as he realised she managed to counter it.

Hinata got up and realised if she continued to fight here her friends will surely die she turned and continued to run deeper into the forest. Naruto looked at all his beaten down friends then turned to give chase after hinata.

...END FLASHBACK. ...

Hinata looked up finished from remembering what happened hours ago the shame still set on her . Hinata heard something behind her as something dashed out, she turned a second to late before she was straddled by a giant screamed as the spiders legs went straight through her, she then tried to reach twoards her pouch for a kunai and slashed at the creature chopping its head off .Hinata pushed the creatures body off of her and started to pant heavily."I-i need to get out of here"Hinata tried to move but was to exhausted to Hinata tried again applying chakra to her muscles this time able to move. She got up and stumbled a little but soon got her balance, she turned back to the direction she came and started jumping through the trees.

Before hinata found her way out of the forest she was thrown to the ground and heard something, she checked to see what it could be, she tried to get up but found out her arm was suddenly stiff as she felt pressure and looked up to see naruto on top of her, again fear consumed her and she started to breathe quite.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD LEAVE"Naruto roared.

Hinata whimpered under Naruto and as she felt something warm take her hand she started to calm down a little feeling at this and looked up to see naruto holding her hand gently and staring at it as if it was interesting. Until she felt it.

Hinata screamed loudly in extreme pain as Naruto broke her finger in the wrong direction.

"Narutos sadistic smirk came back again as he enjoyed breaking her fingers.a one by one each slow he broke all five of them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"Hinata cried in an hysterical manor tears coming down her face as she spit up a mouthful of blood, her erratic movements making one of her ribs puncture her lungs.

Naruto looked down dropping her hands seeing the blood on the side of her mouth and her passed out. He checked for her pulse and found that she was still alive.

Naruto the got up and felt some light on him seeing that it was morning."She managed to keep me up this long never thought she would survive"Naruto said as he looked at her broken form.

Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style and sunshined off with her his eyes turning back to blue and the blood lust going away.

 **HEY KIT, HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP THIS UP.**

Not long ill sort everything out there's no need to keep reminding me.

 **WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THE GIRL?**

Naruto smiled his knucklehead smile(Which hid his real intent) "Take her with me" She managed to last this long and theres no doubt we'll be fighting again very soon.

...-

Ahh that's the end of that that review button its lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

guys here's the new chapter im actually mad because I was almost through with this chapter and I eng up pressing the back button b

y mistake making me loose everything I wrote.(sigh ) Oh well what I originally wrote before is not gonna be here so what evs

Wicked smile: Things are gonna start to get .

 **ENjoy**

...

NARUTOS POV

"I wonder if she's awake yet , I used the foxs chakra to heal her so she should be up but man was this morning troublesome."(Oh great now im starting to sound like Shikamaru) Naruto said this with a little bit of saddness .

If shes up im sure she would realise the traps around her, they are only there if she tries to move,but if she managed to get herself caught in one of them it wont be pleasant.

"RUMBBLEEEE" Man im hungry i almost forgot what I came out here for.

But I still cant believe it. (Naruto now thought back to earlier this morning)

...FlasFLASHBACK. ...

Naruto was running through the forest with Hinata in his hands suddenly stopping when he reached a well hidden cave and walked into it resting Hinata down on a well made makeshift bed. Inside of the cave was well furnished almost like a house, it was as if it was prepared in advance for a situation like this.

Naruto sat down next to Hinata and took her hand to heal, her hands were freezing cold it was almost like touching death itself but Naruto knew she was still alive ,still holding onto her hands he sent a good amount of the demons chakra into hinata to heal her, her body began shaking wildly and she began screaming in pain, her body not liking the unwelcome chakra . After 5 minutes Hinata finally stopped screaming, with the chakra leaving her body and her injuries healed.

Naruto couldn't deny it he loved hearing her screams of pain it left a good feeling inside of him , a sadistic smirk came onto his face with him reminiscing about how she looked. After finishing with healing Hinata, Naruto made to get up and wash the blood that was now dry off of him, the problem was that a certain sleeping Hyuuga manged to to hold onto Narutos clothes holding him back.

"When did she latch on to my jacket?"I thought to myself now trying to tug my jacket away from her but not quite working.

"Youv'e got to be kidding me!"Hinata now had two hands on Narutos jacket clinging to him.

"Ahhh, why cant I pry her hands off of me!"

(Sigh) Naruto giving up with this futile battle, he took off his jacket leaving to take his long awaited shower until Naruto felt a tug , he slowly looked back and saw that Hinata was now holding onto his shirt.A tick mark now appeared on Narutos face ,him now starting to lose his patience.

"I cant believe she got hold of my shirt!"Naruto yelled in his mind, he could hear the fox laughing at his situation making him even more annoyed.

Naruto took off his shirt showing is chiseld abs , leaving it with Hinata now finally able to get up Naruto quickly made his way to the showers before Hinata could grab hold of his finished his relaxing shower throwing the bloodied pants he had on before away and getting dressed in a loose black T-shirt and black cargo pants Naruto walked into the room and saw Hinata was still asleep. He noticed that her grip was loose on his clothes and he took his jacket and used it to tie her hands up.

"Man im hungry!" That should keep you still until when i get back from getting some wood, just to be sure im gonna set some traps he said to a sleeping Hinata.

...END FLASHBACK. ...

"That was strong grip she had there " Well time to head back she should be up by now.

Naruto gathered the wood he had and started to head back to the cave until he heard a loud boom.

A big smirk crept onto Narutos face as he realised the heiress was awake and managed to fall into one of his most unfortunate traps he placed for her.

"Out of all of them she fell into that one, shell be quite uncomfortable until I get there, you know what I just might take my time .Naruto said smiling to himself.

...With Hinata...

"Ughh"W-where a-am I.I looked at my surroundings seeing i was in a house no a cave.

"M-my i-injuries are gone, but how did i get here" I tried moving my hands flinching as i was still sore , but realising I was tied up.

"W-wait , w-wasn't I f-fighting N-naruto"I start panicking as I realise i was brought here by him .I have to get away and get back to Konoha.

As I was looking around for any signs of him I started to get a pulsing headache."Ahhh"W-what i-i t-this"All of a sudden I saw a vision flash in my mind, it came so fast but I didnt get see the whole picture, but all I knew is that an overwhelming feeling came over me making me feel sick to my stomach .I saw a glimpse of the vision , it was something so horrifying but to blurred to understand. Then just as fast as the headache came it went .I sat there panting hard and sweat coming onto my face.

W-what was that" I asked terrified.I sat for awhile trying to regain my composure and going back to the task at hand.

I brought my hands over my head thanks to my amazing flexibility, now trying to undo the knot.I quickly get up taking a step from where I was placed quickly regretting my mistake as a ninja.

'A-a t-trap! I should've of known not to I let my gaurd down"Just then a noise was heard as a big explosion went off my eyes then went wide.

...sOMEWHERE ELSE...

Hmmmmmmm I feel a disturbance.

Unknown person:What are you talking about now !"

Hooded girl:ai felt it to , its about 7,000 miles away"

Unknown:how could you feel that!"

Hooded girl:Intuition

Unknown:! WHAT!

"Enough wasting time here lets go you two.

Hooded girl./Yes boss.

Unknown (Jaw drops) "WHO BRINGS UP RANDOM INFORMATION LIKE THAT AND COMPLETELY IGNORES IT!"

...

That's that i think this chap is pretty short .

Naruto:Aww i wanted to see what hinata got herself into

Me:in due time-in due time

...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long.I was taking a break from this story to get some ideas and luckily I've been playing the new mortal combat .

HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS.(This is an old comment )

CURRENT COMMENT: I haven't really got to finish the story due to internet issues and the fact that i could not use my computer nor a I can use my computer now and hopefully no grammar mistakes since i,m not using a phone.

SIDE NOTE: I FINISHED THIS STORY TWO TIMES ALREADY AND BEFORE I EVER GET THE CHANCE TO SAVE THE INTERNET STOPS AND I HAVE TO START OVER THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I HAVE TO DO THIS OVER AND I'M GETTING FED UP!

so enjoy...

* * *

Hinatas eyes went wide as a big explosion went off inside the cave, she closed eyes bracing herself for death but what she expected didn't happen. Hinata opened her eyes and found that she could not move.

Hinatas Pov...

"W-why cant I-I move and why am I upside down. Hinata said to herself" Hinata looked around to see if there was a way out of her situation and while she was doing that she felt very uncomfortable. "Oh! there's a seal over there by t-the entrance of the cave, now if only i can just ..."AHH!" Hinata screamed. While she was trying to move she felt herself start to become more restricted and her body felt even more uncomfortable almost in pain.

"Ugh, w-what is this"Hinata said. "Bayakugan" as hinata used her bayakugan she saw that there were chakra coils around her keeping her suspended in the air in a now painful position. As she looked on further she saw it was absorbing her chakra letting her bayakugan last only for a little while.W-what am I going to do ,I-I have to g-get out of here."

Normal Pov...

(sigh) Just then hinata heard footsteps coming."Well,well look at what we have here, little miss hyuuga got caught in one of my traps. I thought the hyuuga's were supposed to be able to see everything, and to think your supposed to be the heir to the hyuuga clan a standard ninja wouldn't get caught in something so simple"Naruto said with a smug grin taunting Hinata.

Hinatas face was getting red with embarrasment, each word Naruto said bringing down her confidence. Hinata was about to retort but decided not to say anything." W-whats the matter c-cat got your tounge"Naruto said thoroughly enjoying mocking her. Hinata was even redder ,her eyes brimming with tears"D-dont cry the last t-thing ill d-do is cry in front of him."Hinata said. Naruto walked over to the side of the cave and took off the seal making hinata fall to the ground with a thud. When he saw that she didn't make an effort to move he went over to rest the firewood down.

Hinata was in her thoughts berating herself for making a mistake like that."Y-your so stupid. stupid,stupid,stupid! how could fall a simple trap like pathetic, no wonder the clan thinks your useless,even your father thinks your not fit to be an heir." By this time hinata was getting depressed and was losing her sense of resolve.

While hinata was doing this she didn't realize Naruto was stooped down in front of her. Naruto flicked hinata in the head making come back to the real world. When Hinata realized naruto was inches from her face she turned her head the other way, Naruto noticed this but ignored it." You were so busy looking down on yourself you didnt hear me talking to You. "As I was saying are you hungry?" Hinata looked at naruto suprised by his question."Wasn't he just insulting me awhile ago? w-why dose he suddenly care if im hungry or not."hinata thought to herself. As if reading her mind naruto spoke up and said'Look its not as if im worried or anything, I can honestly care less if you decided to starve yourselfI just thought i would ask.

Hinata then answered back a little more annoyed"Then why did you heal me and bring me back here".Naruto didn,t answer he only got up from his spot from in front of hinata and went to get the fire started while she stared him down. Hinata sat patiently still expecting naruto to say something, when she thought that he wasnt going to answer he said something."You will know soon enough, but until then if I were you I would focus on getting my energy and chakra back, were still enemies after all" he said with his back turned.

The conversation ended with a thick silence and hinata was confused to no end. Naruto started to put separate sticks of fish on the fire to heat up,while they waited they sat away from each other not bothering to look the other way. Since there was nothing to do hinata decide she would try to get up but found herself back on the floor. Hinata tried again but only found herself standing for two seconds then falling down again."W-why cant I move?"she asked Naruto."The chakra coils took all your chakra and also most of your energy so you wouldn't be able to do much of anything except move your head and your arms, but im actually shocked you can move at all let alone stand you should have been unable to move but it looks like theres more to you than i thought" Naruto said with a spark of intrest in his eyes that soon went away.

"W-well c-can y-you help me walk"Hinata asked"At hearing Naruto nearly laughed but instead shot a smug grin"Help you?why would i do that,how naive can you be?Youll end up running away if I did."he said."I wont I-I promise."said hinata. Naruto looked at hinata with empty eyes and said" Help yourself im not here to help some hyuuga brat."said naruto.

Hinata was taken aback and a little annoyed by narutos comment and decide to do just as he said ,she realized that no one was gonna help her and most of all no one cared she would just have to get through this by herself. Hinata started to drag herself by the fire as naruto looked on."What are you doing?"he asked. HInata ignored him, as she got by the fire she picked herself up and got her piece of fish to eat.

Both her and naruto to ate in silence until hinata started to speak up."Naruto honestly w-what happened to you? Why did you decide to do this?".Naruto stopped eating and looked at hinata with sad eyes, hinata looked surprised and when naruto saw this he quickly hid it and decided to take a walk .What hinata saw in narutos eyes was enough to tell her that naruto is still the same and is doing this for a reason even if she didn't know.

It was night now and hinata was waiting for naruto to get back, she thought maybe she could change narutos mind and bring him back if she talked to him some more. Hinata was still waiting and naruto still had not come back so she decided she would try and get up. While hinata struggled to stand she finally did and after two steps she immediately passed out."Huh whats going o...on..."were the last words hinata managed to say before she passed out

* * *

...Somewhere else...

Were getting closer

Hooded girl: oh really i cant wait I want to see the passion of red every where(with a dreamy look)

Unknown Girl: your so sick in the head, i prefer the cracking it feels so good to hear them

Hooded girl:OO look there are some huge red berries over there

Boss:Really?

Unknown girl: What ARE YOU GUYS DOING DONT EAT THAT

...POOOOOFFFFFF...

Unknown girl: great now where held back because you two idiots decided to conspicuous looking see how your parents say dont talk to strangers,well the same thing applies to food DONT EAT CONSPICUOUS LOOKING FOOD!why am i the only smart only smart one.

Hooded girl:yesshh(Theyre faces are completely swollen)

Boss:itsh oursh dynamicsh

Unknown girl:Face palm

* * *

It honestly would have been longer but ive had to do this chapter over so many times the whole storyline of this got altered but this is the longest chapter though but not as long as i would of liked.


	5. Chapter 5

I know it has been a long time I have not even updated the other story but I have started on it I have just been procrastinating allot. Any how I hit a brick wall with this story and didn't know where it was going from here ,then I got a little inspirational from a song that I would include in the story somewhere along .

KNOW THAT I HAVE MAJOR INTERNET ISSUES SO THAT ONE PART OF WHY I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING. (Plus I like to read other people stories)

NOW ON TO THE STORY.

* * *

Naruto was taking a walk into the forest until he came upon a stream where he decided to sit by. Naruto was troubled by what Hinata said and wondered why she wouldn't just leave him be. Naruto was not the dense knucklehead people thought him to be, in fact from since the academy Naruto was painfully aware that Hinata liked him but ignored it.

Naruto would act like he was friendly with Hinata and that he liked her but in actuality he hated her, he always had this off feeling when he was around her and couldn't stand her presence even the fox deep within him knew there was something about her but decided to keep to himself in his attitude. Sometimes when she was to close, it almost instantly made him lose control and he immediately bolted off making up an excuse.

It even makes his blood boil knowing the cause to his anger and hatred for her and it creped him out dearly that someone he hates so much loves him twice as much if anything it only added oil to the fire. When he knew Hinata was coming he would leave, or if he heard her trying to talk to him he would ignore her and run away pretending he saw Sakura. He could not even count how many times he nearly came close to attacking her.

"Sigh, what am I even doing" Naruto said frustrated raking his hands through his hair.

" **I** **CAN ONLY WONDER THE SAME THING WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL THAT GIRL, YOU HAD THE CHANCE BEFORE!** "The fox growled out

Naruto growled back just as harsh to the fox, "You know just as hell why I didn't"

The fox knowing Naruto was right reluctantly quieted down.

A cool breeze began to blow making Naruto relax just when he felt a huge chakra spike interrupting his peace.

" _What The Hell_ "

* * *

Hinata started opening her eyes to see that she was no longer in the cave. In fact, she was in grass field under a beautiful moonlit sky with stars shining brightly. She decided look around more until she saw a giant field of moon and lilac flowers. Hinata deciding to take a closer look ventured further until she got closer to the field noticing there was a giant cage encasing it and if that wasn't shocking enough there was A giant fox beyond that cage peering at her as if it got just got a new meal. How Hinata managed to miss this she did not know but what she heard next shocked her even more.

" _IT SEEMS THE PEST IS BACK, WHY ARE YOU HERE MAYBE TO GET EATEN BY ME PERHAPS_ " the fox questioned.

It was a female with a very melodic voice that rang out through the fields, it held a vicious malice in its voice yet it had a calm and graceful aura to it which frightened Hinata dearly.

After hearing, the giant fox talk Hinata jumped back in surprise and in fright landing on the ground. The fox looked on as it watched Hinata stare at it in fright, had it have been any other day it would have been enthralled at the look on her face but right now it was getting annoyed as it didn't get an answer yet.

" _ANSWER ME CHILD_!" The fox yelled to which Hinata jumped scared out of her wits.

"N-no p-pleas d-d-don't e-eat m-m-me I-I d-don't k-know h-how I-I g-got h-here" Hinata said quivering

" _WELL THAT'S SIMPLE, AFTER THAT NUISANCE OF A BOY PASSED SOME OF HIS CHAKRA TO YOU IT OPENED UP YOUR SEAL ENOUGH TO SEND YOU HERE IN THE CONFINES OF YOUR MIND_ " The fox said growling out the part about naruto

"S-seal? Y-your I-inside o-of m-me" Hinata questioned

" _OF COURSE I AM, ARE ALL HUMANS THIS DUMB THAT BOY WAS ABLE TO FIGURE IT OUT WHY COULDN'T YOU_ " the fox chided

Hinata was obviously offended by this which made the fox bark with laughter except it came out in a melody.

" _WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER, WE MET A LONG TIME AGO I BELIEVE YOU WERE 5 AT THE TIME_ "

" _OH HOW I WAS SO CLOSE TO TAKING OVER YOUR BODY, I NEARLY HAD MY FREEDOM IF ONLY THEY HADNT INTERFERRED_." the fox growled

Hinata nodded knowing nothing of this." AH OF COURSE, THEY WIPED YOUR MEMORY AND ENFORCED THE SEAL "

" _I MIGHT AS WELL REINTRODUCE MYSELF SINCE YOU WILL BE MAKING MORE OF AN APPEARANCE, I AM THE SIX TAILED FOX, I ALSO GO BY MANY NAMES SUCH AS THE MOONLIGHT VIXEN_ " the fox said swishing its tails.

Hinata looked on obviously having more questions."U-um h-how d-did y-you g-get s-sealed I-in m-me"

The fox growled not wanting to relive that memory, but it then had an idea and began to smirk. The fox deciding to make itself comfortable started to explain most of the story.

" _WELL IT STARTED A YEAR OR TWO AFTER YOU WERE BORN, I MADE MY WAY TO THE HYUUGA COMPOUND KILLING THOSE WHO TRIED TO STOP ME AND THEN YOUR DREADED UNCLE SEALED ME INTO YOU KILLING HIM_." The fox smiled getting satisfaction out of that part

" _THREE YEARS LATER YOU RAN OUT OF THE HYUUGAS HOUSE IN A SAD STATE AND MET THAT GOLDEN HER BOY WHO YOU CAME TO KNOW, TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOUR STATE I TOOK OVER YOUR BODY I PROBABLY SQUASHED THAT LITTLE BOY HEART AT THAT MOMENT BUT OF COURSE IT WAS SHORT LIVED."_ The fox finished

All of that happened because of me/ Hinata questioned starting to feel guilt and sadness

The fox seeing the plan was working started to smile.

" _WHY THAT'S THE REASON ALL THE HYUUGAS AND YOUR COUSIN HATED YOU. EVEN YOUR LITTLE BOY CRUSH HATES YOU_ " The fox chided

"What no that's not true" Hinata said tears rimming her eyes

"Naruto doesn't hate me, h-he couldn't hate anyone h-he w-was a-always encouraged me"

" _YOU REALLY ARE DUMB, IT WAS JUST AN ACT I EVEN LAUGHED AT THE WHOLE THING DURING THE YEARS TRAPPED IN YOUR BODY. MY SWEET HINATA DON'T YOU REMEMBER YOUR CRUSHED POOR LITLE NARUTOS HEART"_

Hinata was crying now denying everything when she remembered everything from that day when she was five.

Hinata let out a sob wanting to get the memories to go away, she was horrified at what she saw whom she saw. It was her hurting; treating Naruto like that and she enjoyed it.

The fox looked at Hinata as it saw she was so lost in her emotions.

"Y _ES LET IT OUT, DRAW ON MY POWER_ " the vixen said.

Hinata was doing so completely void.

Then it happened.

! BOOOOOOSH!(think of it as a shockwave)

"IT'S TIME TO HAVE SOME FUN"

* * *

"Somewhere Close to Narutos Hideout"

Three females were running through the forest until there leader came to a stop.

"Shishame,Aruki do you feel that"the leader questioned

"Demon chakra" Aruki said

"Do we finally get to play Yatsura" Shishame questioned excitedly

"Yep I hope your ready girls cause we've found our prey" the leader answered with a smirk.

"Its about damn time" Aruki answered.

After that the girls disappeared getting closer to there destination.

* * *

So how was it ,I introduced the new characters but there is no fight scene next chapter(probably). I think this is a nice change of pace from what I was going with before so tell me what you think. Next chapter i would recommend the song I used for inspiration. UNTIL NEXT TIME.


	6. Chapter 6

Instead of using the song I used for inspiration for this chap I decided to use it for the full out fight between Naruto and Hinata. So here is the song im using for this chap. I would prefer you play the song during the part that says (SONG FIC) CROWSCLAW _**OR** _ ONE_OK_ROCK there both good to me...:/ meh

* * *

After feeling the powerful shockwave, Naruto sped towards the cave where Hinata was. As Naruto was getting closer he, started have nostalgia, he knew he felt the familiar chakra before, and then just like that it hit him. Memories from 11 years ago came flooding back to him, memories that always made his blood boil whenever he thought about it. It was on that day Naruto found his hatred for Hinata and the day she betrayed him. As Naruto remembered this he was starting to draw on the foxes chakara.

" **HEY KIT WHAT ARE DOING, SNAP OUT OF IT"** The fox yelled

After hearing the fox call out to him naruto calmed down,

"Sorry its just that chakra"

" **YEAH I KNOW** " the fox said with narrow eyes.

Naruto got to the cave and ran inside. He looked around to see Hinata on the floor, from his point of view it seemed like she was passed out, but then she began to move. Hinata slowly began to get up, dark chakra swirling around her, she was on all fours her headed hanging and her eyes close. Naruto carefully began to approach her and saw that she was breathing labordely. When Naruto finally got in front of her , her eyes snapped open, dark purple cat like eyes and fangs beginning to come out.

Hinata screamed(like a combination of a roar and a scream) and the chakra that was surrounding her knocked Naruto into the wall of the cave. Hinatas hair was starting to flow up in the air as a tail was being made. Naruto got himself together and tried to stop her before she took down the cave.

"Hey Hinata, Stop! your gonna take this whole place down!" Naruto screamed at her

Hinata looked in Narutos direction but did not listen instead she growled and another two sets of tails were made. By now Hinata was completely feral, she gave a mighty roar and then there was a shockwave as all the chakra that was surrounding her dispersed and controlled itself.

Naruto covered himself from the blast and was face to face with Hinata. Hinata was staring Naruto down with a growl ready to attack him at any moment.

"So you refused to listen Ne, Well need the foxes help to take you down" Naruto said in an arrogant manner

"When Hinata heard this she growled in an annoyed manner, then a feral smile came to her lips."

"SO THAT LITTLE BOY WANTS A FIGHT, HMPH I WOULD LOVE TO BEAT HIM TO A PULP BUT I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO GET TO AND ESCAPING IS ONE OF THEM" Tsuki said.

Both Naruto and Hinata was in a standoff. Hinatas eyes darted to the entrance and in a flash she was gone.

"Dammit shes trying to get away" Naruto said chasing after her

Hinata was jumping through the trees when she realized Naruto caught up to her, she growled and turned around quickly she began charging up some chakra that formed into a big ball of light and sent it towards Naruto. Naruto narrowly dodged the ball of light from hitting him directly but got caught up in the explosion blasting into a couple of trees. The attack left a giant crater and tress knocked for miles.

* * *

 _ **Hinatas mind…**_

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing" Hinata said being pulled down into a dark abyss

"WHY IM ONLY TAKING CONTROL OVER YOUR BODY, THANKS TO YOU DRAWING ON MY POWER AND LETTING YOUR EMOTIONS GET OVER YOU." Tsuki said

"W-What!, What a-about N-naruto, W-what D-did Y-you do t-to h-him" Hinata questioned franticly trying to get herself free

"THAT BLONDE HAIRED PEST WHO HATES YOU?, HE WAS TRYING TO STOP ME SO I DISSPOSED OF HIM, HE WAS ALL TALK NOT MUCH OF A FIGHT." Tsuki said with a grin

"That's not true Naruto would never be taken down so easily" Hinata said ignoring the hate you part

"YOU HAVE SUCH HIGH HOPES FOR SOMEONE WHO HATES YOU,YOUR DEFINITION OF A IF HE DID MANAGE TO SURVIVE HE WOULD BE TO INJURED TO MOVE SINCE HE WAS IN RADIUS OF THAT ATTACK"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST STOP STRUGGLING AND LET YOURSELF SUCCUMB TO THE DARKNESS SO I CAN FINALLY TAKE OVER YOUR BODY AND BE FREE ONCE MORE"

Chain like chakra came from the ground Hinata was sinking in and pulled down on her bringing her in further as she struggled even more.

* * *

 _ **Real World…..**_

Hinata was still jumping through trees when she felt a chakra presence, three of them to be exact. It was around her and she growled as she stopped running and began to get ready for a fight.

"Oh Yay we finally found her!" one of the hooded girls which was Shishame answered

"I can't wait to break each and every one of her bones" Aruki said cracking her knuckles

"Don't forget we have to bring her back alive, and be careful she already has three tails out" Yatsura said

"Aww come Yatsura we dealt with these situations before, that's why were called demon hunters" Shishame said

At hearing the name Hinata began to growl in a threatening manner backing up instinctively.

* * *

 _ **Hinatas Mind**_

"DEMON HUNTERS I THOUGHT THEY WERE KILLED OFF" Tsuki said weary of the three

"HAH THAT ISNT A PROBLEM THESE LITTLE PEST DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME"

"D-demon Hunters"

"YES"

"LONG AGO THERE WAS CLAN THAT WAS NOTORIOUS FOR KILLING AND CAPTURING DEMONS BECAUSE OF THERE SECRET WAS UNTIL KURAMA AND I KILLED ALL OF THEM, SUCH GREAT IT SEEMED WE MISSED A FEW"

Hinata was both disgusted and surprised .One for killing the entire clan the other, hat she knew kurama.

* * *

 _ **Real World** **….{SONG FIC]**_

"Girls it looks like she knows who we are." Yatsura said as they jumped down from the trees landing around her

"Hinata immediately tried to make a run for it only to be delivered a powerful kick to stomach sending her to the ground.

"Ah, Ah, AH, theres no escaping for you, your coming with us." Aruki said said with a smile

"Hinata then created a giant bright light(Like ectase from akame ga kill) distracting the girls as she used to that to run away"

"Dammit shes getting away" Aruki yelled

"Shishame, Aruki start protocol 1" Yatsura said and they both nodded and the three disbanded to cut Hinata off from her escape.

Hinata was running through the trees when Aruki and shishame caught up with her with great speed Hinata turned around and again used the same attack she used on Naruto to use on the girls. Seeing the attack ahead of time the girls quickly jumped up in the air avoiding the attack and came down above Hinata taking out there weapons. Shishame had dual blades while Aruki had knuckle brace that can retract swords. Aruki came down on Hinata delivering a powerful punch that Hinata dodged creating a small crater in the ground and knocking down some trees.

Shishame usng the direction appeared behind Hinata and tried to give a slash but Hinata managed to doge in time only getting a small little cut on her side which quickly healed.

"Oh your really good this should be fun right Aruki" Shishame said happily

"Yeah I hope this lasts long." Aruki said as she made way to attack Hinata again.

Aruki went for a punch that she feigned and instead delivered a slashed at her stomach. Hinata got cut and started bleeding, but when it didn't heal Hinata looked at the girl.

"Heh I see your wondering why your wounds didn't heal, well ill tell you are clan that you destroyed had special made weapons for demons like you ."

"When we pour our chakra through it has special effects like right now.' Aruki said

"So does my weapon you can remember that I managed to get a little cut on you, well some of my chakra poured into you so even if it healed it wouldn't matter. Guess what my special ability is." Shishame asked

And that when Hinata felt unbearable pain on her side that made her cry out.

"Ding, Ding, Ding that's right , if manage to cut you it can deliver unbearable pain you've ever felt. But our own isn't nearly as good as the bosses. Shishame said

Hinata was now holding her side as the pain wracked her whole body. Hinata was now enraged as a fourth tail was making its way. And that's when Yatsura came in.

Yatsura came from with a spear heading for Hinata. When she realized this she quickly dodged.

"Dang missed" Yatsura said with a scowl

"Oh boss your finally hear" Shishame said

"I was always here I was just waiting for you guys to provide me an opening. And now you guys managed to make her get a fourth tail" Yatsura said

"It's not our fault she's touchy" Aruki said

Hinatas four tails was swishing as she roared at them her bayakugan activated. Hinatas eyes didn't look like how a regular bayakugan would look. Instead of having veins in the side of her face Hinata eyes glowed in a lilac color.

"Oh, it looks like shes serious now" Aruki said

"We can st-" Shishame didn't get to finish as Hinata quickly pierced her hands through her heart

"W-what" was Shishames last words as Hinata threw her body to the side and turned towards the other two growling feraly, hands dripping with blood.

"SHISHAME!" They both yelled as there younger sister was just killed in front of them(Yes there sisters)

Aruki quickly turned towards Hinata angry with tears pouring down her face.

"You Bitch Ill Kill you" Aruki said as both she and Yatsura charged towards Hinata

Aruki punched and kicked at Hinata as she dodged the attacks gracefully. Yatsura also tried jabbing her spear at Hinata while Hinata dodged them both efficiently. Aruki then tried to give an upward slash, which Hinata dodged and delivered a powerful kick to Yatsura knocking her into a tree.

Catching Arukis hand Hinata bent it backward breaking her hand as Aruki screamed out. She then kneed her powerfully in the stomach rupturing some internal organs making her spit out loads of blood. Hinata elbowed Aruki in the head cracking her skull and then before she could fall to the floor and die she reached in her chest pulled it out and showed it to her squashing it before being the last thing she would see before she died.

'No! Aruki" Yatsura yelled

Hinata turned approaching her to finish her off when she suddenly stop and held her head screaming out.

* * *

 _ **Hinatas Mind"…...**_

Hinata was witnessing herself kill the those girls in gruesome ways while Tsuki laughed in joy.

"S-Stop This is horrible" Hinata cried out

"IF I HAD LET THEM LIVE THEY WOULD OF KILLED US NOW SHUT UP WHILE I GO RIP THIS OTHER GIRL TO SHREDS." Tsuki said

Hinata looked on as she realized she was making her way towards the girl. Then there was a loud chains that was holding onto Hinata was beginning to break one by one.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Im n-not g-gonna let you take over my body and kill that girl" Hinata said as she began pulling against the chains as they broke.

"AHHH YOU STUPID GIRL!" Tsuki yells in both rage and pain

Hinata was also screaming in pain as she fought for control over her body as the last of the chains snapped dropping her on the ground.

When Hinata opened her eyes she realized she had control over her body again, She still had the foxes chakra but she was in control. She could hear Tsuki in her head screaming something after her as she slammed against her cage.

"YOUR GOING TO GET US KILLED,I WAS ALMOST FREE!" Tsuki yelled in rage

Hinata was still unfocused on her surroundings when she was knocked few yards back into a tree.

* * *

… _ **AWAY FROM THE FIGHT**_

Naruto was on the ground bleeding profusely knocked out from the blast. Naruto woke up to see himself back in Konoha at a park. Wondering what he was doing there he started to walk closer until he saw a younger him waiting for someone.

"I must be dreaming, I wonder what younger me is doing" Naruto said clueless about what he was witnessing

MEMORY/FLASHBACK (All he remembers is up to where he passes out)

Younger Naruto was waiting for an hour when finally a little girl with lilac eyes came running. He was happy when he saw her and began to run up to her but stopped when he realized she was crying.

"Whats wrong Hina-chan" He asked

"F-father d-doesn't l-like m-me, I d-don't t-think a-anyone l-likes m-me."

"T-they a-al call m-me w-w-w-weak." Hinata said in between sobs

Naruto wasn't sure how to comfort her but he thought to give it a try

"Hey don't listen to them hina-chan you might be weak now but-"

"Narut-to t-thinks i-im w-weak" Hinata stuttered

"WHY YES CHILD" a voiced answered

"Wh-who i-is tt-that" Hinata said scared just realizing her surroundings

"I AM THE SIX TAILS THAT RESIDES INSIDE YOU, DO YOU WANT TO SHOW NARUTO YOUR STRONG." She asked with a smile

"Y-yes" Hinata said not knowing that this would be the turning point of her relationship with Naruto

"GOOD" it said with a scary grin

Hinata stopped listening after that little part and that's when hinata chakra spiked. Which Naruto noticed.

"H-Hina-c-chan?'" Naruto questioned not knowing what was wrong with her

Then Hinata grabbed Naruto by the throat and held him up in the air. Naruto was clawing at her hands trying to breath.(just so you know she has one tail out which Naruto does not notice)

"H-Hinata Y-your choking m-me" Naruto said gasping for air

"Why I know that kyuubi" Hinata said with a scowl

At hearing the name Naruto tensed up.

"Y-you know" he asked

"Of course I know you're the monster that almost destroyed the village" Hinata said with a smile

Naruto was hurt by the words he didn't expect Hinata to feel this way about him, he thought she was different.

"N-no Hinata it wasn't me!" Naruto cried out to her to try to make her see differently. He didn't want to lose the only friend he had.

"Enough!, If I beat up the Kyuubi then finally my family would see that im strong." She said.

Hinata proceeded to throw Naruto on the floor creating a hole in the floor the she began to pummel him. Naruto cried out and begged her to stop but she didn't. It took two ANBU members to take her off of him and when they did that's when turned back to her regular self and looked around to see whats happening.

Hinata looked to see that There were ANBU members around her and her father was there talking to one of them. Not knowing what was going on Hinata began to look for Naruto only to see bloody blond hair with a pool of blood surrounding him. When Hinata saw this she screamed out to Naruto and began to run to him.

Everyone looked at her including her father as the made way to stop her. Her Father was the one to stop her as he grabbed onto her shoulder applying chakra to keep her down. Hinata looked at him and saw the angry glare he had for her.

Hiashi began to pick her up to carry her back to the manner .Hinata was struggling and fighting against her father to run back to Naruto. Then he knocked her out.

Naruto woke up to find himself in the hospital and couldn't remember what happened. The hokage who was in there waiting for began tell him what happened. When the hokage was done Naruto remembered everything and that's when Naruto started to hate Hinata. Before the hokage left he asked Naruto something.

"Naruto if you could help it please don't blame Hinata" and with that he left

As the memory faded away Naruto began to get angry.( it hurt me to write that part)

* * *

 _ **REAL WORLD…**_

The foxes chakra was surrounding Naruto. His injuries was begging to heal and then his eyes snapped open blood red full of anger and hate.

Naruto looked to see there was smoke drifting in the air far away from where he was indicating there was some fight happening. Naruto got up and sped off towards where the fight was taking place. Naruto got there to see Hinata with her four tails standing in front of some injured girl, and then he tackled her.

… _ **CRACK**_

* * *

Do you wonder what the crack is? OIK I FEEL LIKE IVE BEEN OVER EXPLAINING MYSELF IN THIS STORY. ILL ASSUME YOU GUYS NO WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT, IF YOU DONT THEN YOULL ASK ME OR NOT.

Anyway for the next chap its gonna be focused on konoha. SO youll have to wait awhile for the fight Hint "SAKURA IS SPICE"

IF YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT I MEAN THEN YOU KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT IF NOT THEN YOULL SEE WHEN YOU READ THE STORY

OTHER RANDOMNESS GOODBYE...PLEASE REVIEW!...


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chap its set a while after Hinata ran off into the forest to lead Naruto away from her friends.

* * *

There was medic Nins trying to tend to the wounds of those severely injured (which was everyone. Sakura who was okay (besides a few broken bones here and there) enough helped to get her friends to the hospital. At the hospital, Sakura was in the waiting room (Waiting) to get her friends results on their condition.

As Sakura waited she thought back to the previous fight and thought about how Naruto and Hinata were, fairing (more worried about Hinata than Naruto.). While Sakura was in deep thought, the doctor finally came out alerting her of her presence.

"Sakura Haruno" the doctor called to her

"Yes how's everyone?" She quickly asked

"There conditions are stable and there resting, if it had been a minute later they certainly wouldn't have made it out alive" the doctor said

"Oh well thank you" Sakura said grateful for her friends recovery.

It was now midnight as Sakura decided to make her way back home, but not before Tsunade requested to meet with her. Sakura walked into the office and sat down.

"How's everyone?" Tsunade asked

"The doctor said there condition is stable and is recovering"

"I see, so you guys weren't able to stop Naruto," Tsunade said

"No, Hinata came in and led Naruto away from us deep into the forest" Sakura started

"If it-" Sakura didnt get to finish

"DID YOU SAY HINATA WENT AFTER NARUTO?" Tsunade said in shock

"AH! Yes" Sakura said caught off guard by her yell

"This is not good," Tsunade said in worry

"I'm worried about Hinata to but I'm sure she will be able to get away"

"That Is Not What I Mean" Tsunade said with a serious and grave face

"Listen Sakura what I'm about to tell is an S-Class secret and under no circumstances should anyone know about" Tsunade told Sakura as she stared her in the eyes until she nodded.

"Hinata is just like Naruto, she also has a demon, the six tails"

"What! Does she knows about it, wait but even so doesn't that mean she could hold off Naruto" Sakura said with both shock and a little hope

"You might think this is a great thing but it is not Sakura, Hinata doesn't know about it and we shall hope she doesn't ever find out."

"The six tails is "different,"" Tsunade, said not sure how to put in better terms

" It's not as strong as the nine tails but it is extremely dangerous, because of its skills it can challenge the nine tails and put up a great fight against it , maybe if the kyuubi's not careful it can kill it."

"You see Sakura the Six tails and the nine tails has a history and a vengeful one," Tsunade said.

Tsunade began to tell the story of the Six Tails and the nine tails to Sakura and told her how much it would affect both Naruto and Hinata.

"If things keep up the village council will want to have Naruto executed and there's nothing I could do about it." Tsunade finished grimly

Sakura looked up with shock. Naruto may be like this now but she did not want her friend to be killed.

"My Lady_" Sakura started off to be stopped by a hand

"That's why I want you to go after them and keep an eye on them. If you see them engaged in battle do not intervene." Tsunade said

Sakura looked up with a newfound hope and thanked her. Sakura ran to her house and packed all things she would need for her journey the next day.

It was early in the morning as Sakura got up (Around the time where Hinata passes out-It was like midnight when all the fighting took place so she got at least 7 hours sleep). got dressed and gathered her things. Before making, her way to out of the gates of Konoha Sakura decided to stop by the Aburames house for something.

Sakura made one last stop at the hospital to check on her friends before she left. Everyone was bandaged up and some were in a cast. Sakura almost cried at their conditions but decided to hold them back.

"Don't worry everyone ill bring back Hinata and Naruto safely and everything will go back to normal."

After that, she headed out to find Naruto and Hinata. Sakura knew it wasn't going to be easy finding Hinata and Naruto so she got the beetle that imprinted on Naruto smell to help track them. (I bet you guys didn't remember that)

"Don't worry Naruto and Hinata I'm coming" Sakura said as she followed the Beatle.

* * *

I wrote a short chapter-the last one was long. I honestly would like to finish this story as soon as possible, but I don't want it to seem kinda rushed. If it is please tell me to I can take it back a notch.

Next chap more of Sakura


	8. Chapter 8

Chap up

I am currently trying to fix grammatical errors in my other chapters. I've read it over and realized that some of them doesn't really flow. So those who haven't read this story would be reading a story that makes sense and doesn't look like it was typed by a 10 year old (that's exactly what I think of the other chapters)…

ENOUGH TALKING ONTO THE STORY

* * *

It was now afternoon as she was still following the beetle. The bug made a quick right, which Sakura also did. Sakura was running for 8 hours straight and was starting wonder if she was getting any closer. She was completely exhausted but didn't want to stop, as she needed to get to the two quickly. As if her stomach didn't agree with her, a loud growl resounded throughout the forest.

In her haste, she completely forgot to eat something, so using it as a chance to catch her breath Sakura took out a jar and caught the beetle inside. She came to a stop next to a stream where she put down her bag and began to rummage through it looking for the bento she packed for herself.

Inside the bag was a variety of food, clothing ,weapons (of course), and first aid equipment. There were packs of ramen, cinnamon buns, and bentos. Each which were for Naruto, Hinata, and herself. Sakura didn't know if they were eating right so she decided to pack some of their favorite foods for them (great friend).

Sakura opened her chopsticks and began eating her food. Sakura wondered how Hinata and Naruto was, focusing more on Naruto. Over the years after Sasuke left, Sakura began to get feelings for Naruto, which she refused to admit. Each time Naruto would greet her or flash his famous smile at her, it would make her heat up in a blush and make her heart skip a beat.

Sakura knew Hinata liked him, everyone knew and she didn't want to hurt her friends' feelings by getting in the way. But Hinata is so slow to confessing her feelings for Naruto and she decided whoever is first will get Narutos heart. Sakura couldn't deny any longer that she was head over heels in love with Naruto and she wanted him to know that. However, with everything going on she would have to hold off on confessing to him and focus on getting him and Hinata back.

Sakura was soon finished with her food and put the trash in a plastic bag, which she placed within her pack. After drinking some water from the stream, Sakura picked up the bag released the beetle and went on her way.

After 30 minutes of running, the beetle turned left. Sakura sensed some chakra signatures that were moving at fast speeds and passed seeming to not notice her. Sakura wondered why they were there, there chakra didn't feel friendly and she hoped it had nothing to do with Naruto and Hinata. Sakura would like to move faster but the bug can't fly any faster than right now and she cannot go on ahead of it since it was her only sense of direction.

"Man how much longer till I get there." Sakura questioned

"Why did this have to happen? What made you do this Naruto?" Sakura asked herself.

"I knew there was something wrong that day, but I was too late to ask you about it."

Flashback

Sakura was looking for Naruto since Iruka wanted to ask him about something. Sakura was walking down the street looking for him until she saw Kiba and decided to ask him if he knew where he was.

"Hey Kiba" Sakura called out

Kiba was walking with Akamaru minding his business when he heard Sakura call out to him.

"Oh hey Sakura" he yelled back as she came closer to him

"Have you seen Naruto anywhere, Iruka sensei has been looking for him" she asked Kiba

"Oh Naruto, I think I saw him heading to the training grounds. I tried calling out to him earlier but it seemed like he was out of it." Kiba said

"Thanks a lot" Sakura said as she ran towards the training grounds

Sakura arrived at the training grounds when she saw Naruto standing off in the distance. Sakura decided to stay in the trees as the air seemed thick and there seemed to be something off about Naruto.

She was looking at Naruto as she saw him staring off in the distance into the trees seemingly lost in thought.

"I wonder what he's thinking about" Sakura said to herself

Naruto was still staring off in the distance when his face suddenly turned into a frown and his chakra quickly spiked then dropped. After that, happened Sakura felt another chakra presence suddenly, appear and then leave.

"It must have been Hinata spying on Naruto again; I can't believe I didn't notice her she's really good."

"But, did Naruto know she was there" Sakura said in shock but dismissed it thinking there would be no way Naruto could of known

After watching Naruto a bit longer, Sakura realized that he would keep staring off into the direction he was looking at (which she found strange) and decided to approach him.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura called out to him

Naruto who seemed to have not noticed her quickly snapped out of the spell he was under and shined a smile at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-Chan what are you doing here, do you finally agree to go on a date with me." Naruto said with a huge grin

"As if" Sakura said with a blush, that Naruto didn't notice while hitting Naruto on the head.

"Iruka sensei is looking for you," she said

"Oh really I better go then, see you later Sakura-Chan" Naruto said leaving

After Naruto left Sakura looked in the direction Naruto was looking in before and then looked at where Hinata must have left wondering why he was acting that way.

"When I talked to him he seemed to be ok." Sakura said to herself

"Well I'll talk to him about it tomorrow." Sakura said unknowing that it would be too late.

End Flash Back…

"There has to be a reason for this," Sakura said to herself

"I'm not gonna give up on you Naruto, just wait I'm coming" Sakura said forgetting about Hinata in the process.

The beetle then made another right to which Sakura followed.

* * *

Sakura is nearing the location of Naruto and Hinata….I wonder what's gonna take place Next chap.


	9. Chapter 9

Woohooo chap 9 and it's still not close to finishing. I see I made a huge mistake in the way I started of this story. I can see it being 20 chapters right now.

* * *

It was night now and there was still no sign of Naruto and Hinata. After a few minutes, Sakura came to a stop after putting the beetle back in the jar. Sakura saw a clearing with a big cave and decided to investigate. When Sakura stepped inside of the cave she saw, it was just like the inside of a house.

"Someone must have had enough time to do all of this." Sakura said to herself

She looked around some more until she came upon one of Narutos jacket. After confirming that Naruto and possibly Hinata are here, she walked outside of the cave. As soon as she stepped out, she heard a loud explosion and headed towards it.

As Sakura was heading towards where the explosion came from she saw what seemed to be remnants from a previous fight. There was a huge crater and trees knocked a great distance left from her. She kept on traveling hearing more explosions sound off. Then Sakura stopped and jumped off from one of the trees horrified at what she saw.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Sakura questioned to nobody but herself

There were two dead girls one that had a gaping hole in there chest and the other that seemed to have been beaten severely and had her heart lying opposite of her obviously squashed. Her eyes were open as if she died in agony. Sakura looked away disgusted by the seen as she saw another girl.

Sakura quickly ran over to her and checked to see if she was breathing. After she confirmed that she was alive she moved her over to where Narutos hide out was carefully and began to quickly healed her. The girl had a concussion and a few broken bones but she would be ok. Sakura then went back on her way to where the apparent fight was and hoped that it wasn't between Naruto and Hinata. For if it was-

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

"Sakura the six tails is a very sly and intelligent demon. Some would believe it to be a heavenly being, which could be true. But there are times when it would act unlike its usual and graceful self and that it is when it is around those they find unworthy."

"Unworthy" Sakura asked

"Yes, if the six tails found to be of incompetence or a fool its personality can change. It is very careful you listen to this because it can save your life as well as Narutos if it comes to it."

"The six tails specializes in genjutsu, seduction, taijutsu, and other secret arts we don't know about."

"Remember now Sakura do be careful," Tsunade said

 _ **FLASHBACK END:**_

Sakura took notice as she remembered that little piece of information Tsunade they gave to her. Sakura was still running as she came to a stop when she finally spotted Naruto and Hinata fighting. Hinata had her four tails out and her cat like eyes were a shade of a beautiful purple. Naruto also had his four tails out and was on the opposite side of Hinata. Sakura noticed that they both seemed to have control of each other but did not decide to stop fighting.

Sakura wanted jump in and stop the fight but decided not to as she remembered what Tsunade said. She decided to stay and watch as she waited for the fight to end. Sakura looked up to the sky and saw the sun was setting and clouds were starting to draw near as she heard thunder.

"I just wish this didn't have to happen" Sakura said as lighting striked in the background

* * *

The next chapter is the fight scene with the inspirational song.

I do promise to make up for the shortness with a(hopefully) very gruesome and dramatic fight.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the fight scene I hope you all like it. I would like to thank guest for there comment it really made my day XD. The song for all of you out there that would be willing to listen to the song here it is. (!ALSO IF THERE ARE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS PLEASE TELL ME DO NOT TRY TO READ A STORY THAT MAKES NO SENSE PEOPLE! I KNOW THAT AS THE AUTHOR I HAVE A RESPONSIBILITY TO REREAD OVER MY STUFF AND MAKE SURE IT IS GOOD BUT I DO NOT HAVE THE TIME FOR THIS STUFF I AM ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE THAT LOOKS AT THEIR KEYBOARD WHILE THEY ARE TYPING SO I WOULD NOT NOTICE ANY ERRORS)

Enjoy

* * *

... ** _CRACK_** A shrill cry was let out from Hinata as she was tackled into two trees. She then looked up to see what it was that assaulted her and saw no one other than Naruto. Hinata was gonna say something but before she could Naruto sent her flying with a powerful kick into a next set of trees. Hinata made to get up but realised her arm was shattered from the previous blow. Hinatas arm quickly healed from what she guessed to be Tsuki and then made her way back to where Naruto was. When she arrived she saw Naruto had blood red eyes and had one tail starting to gain another. Hinata tried to talk to Naruto again but he tried to attack her again which she doged. Hinata could of sense the hatred coming off of him and was taken aback by it but she dismissed it and then got into a fighting stance which Naruto grinned at. Hinata decided that shes gonna make Naruto see her for who she is even if it meant she had to beat it into him ( which she dreaded doing).

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIRL" Tsuki said calmed down now

After she was prevented for taking complete control over Hinata and finished raged she decided to relax and watch the fight from Hinata eyes and heal Hinata if she needed it so she would stay alive ( She didnt want to die along with Hinata).

"Im going to make Naruto see me for who I am now and not from back then and bring him back home." Hinata said

"YOU WOULD STILL RISK YOUR LIFE FOR THAT BOY" Tsuki said in her melodic voice

"Yes" Hinata finished as Naruto ran towards her

"I SEE, I WILL OBSERVE YOU AND THIS PITIFUL FIGHT, BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DRW ON ANY MORE OF MY CHAKRA" Tsuki said

Just like that Hinata lost the Foxes chakra and instantly felt drained and tired.

Hinata managed to doge a blow Naruto was aiming at her but then he diappeared and reappeared behind her kicking her hard in the ribs. Hinata skidded in the ground from the attack and struggled to get up but found it hard to. Hinata finally got up and went back into her stance, drawing on what little chakra she had left she created the twin lion fists and ran twoards Naruto.

HInata made a strike for Narutos arms and stomach but he doged them like it was the easiest thing in the world. Naruto then grabbed Hinatas wrist and broke it shattering her bones like splinters.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Hinata screamed out

Then Naruto threw a hard punch to Hinatas face sending her into a rock wall. Hinata made an depression in the rock and became deeper when Naruto sent a rasengan straight into her shattering the rock completely. The huge explosion could be heard from miles as it sent Hinata all the way back into a river that she fell into. Hinata injuries were healed but she was to tired to move as she was starting to drift to the bottom of the water. Hinata was drowning as she looked up into the now setting sky thinking that it was the end for her, but just then a hand pulled Hinata out of the water. When Hinata opened her eyes she saw it was Naruto as he began to choke her. Hinata was scratching at his hands to let her go but found that she was soon loosing light as darkness consumed her.

Hinata woke in a familiar field as she found herself in front of the fox, there was a different air about her that held authority and grace which was calming instead of before

"ALL OF THIS FOR THE SAKE OF LOVE" Tsuki said as she looked down at Hinata

"I CAN ONLY SEE YOU DYING FROM THIS AND I DO NOT WISH TO DIE BY THE HANDS OF KYUUBI AND LET HIM FEEL SATISFIED." Tsuki said

Hinata was suddenly engulfed by chakra and then her eyes shot open as a tail appeared behind her. Hinata then grabbed Narutos hand with equal amount of strength and with the other sent a powerful punch to his gut. Naruto flew to the other side of the forest and hit a rock. He then got up and began running twoards Hinata. Hinata doged all of Narutos hits and then hit him with a swirling lilac sphere of light. Hinata held Naruto in place so he did not fly off but the explosion did resound through the forest. Naruto spit out blood from his mouth and coughed but didnt get a chance to catch himself as hinata kicked him high into the air. Hinata also jumped into the air and drew her hand back focusing her chakra in that hand then with a powerful blow struck Naruto in the chest. The Blow blew a good bunch of trees sending smoke to the sky. Naruto crashed down to the ground and then the foxes chakra resided Hinata realising what she did quickly ran to Naruto to check for any injuries. But before she could get any closer naruto opened his eyes and all of the evil chakra sent Hinata flying back.

Naruto got up growling angrily with three tails now. Naruto went after Hinata and attacked her before she could get up. Naruto now made a bunch of clones that bunched up on Hinata. Hinata tried to dispel as much as she could and soon they were able to gang up on her beating up on her. Hinata then shot a giant flash of light making the clones disappear and Naruto jump back. Hinata and Naruto were now in a standoff as they hadnt noticed that someone else was watching the fight. The sun was setting as the sky was starting to get dark and clouds were starting to draw in. Thunder was heard along with a flash of lighting as Hinata and Naruto continued on with there fight.

Hinata was the first to jump Naruto as he was pinned to the ground Hinata was about to punch him when she paused inches from his face remembering something then Naruto kicked Hinata off of him and then sent to kunais twoard Hinata. Hinata quickly took out a kunai to deflect it and sent four at Naruto. Naruto dodged the three but didnt notice there was one behind the other as it struck him in the shoulder Naruto screamed out in pain and felt his whole arm going numb then realised Hinata some how shut off his tenketsus Naruto took the kunai out his arm throwing it on the floor. Naruto forced chakra through his arm opening back his tenketsus and ran back at Hinata. Both of them were engaged in there fight , almost looking like a dance as the bobbed and weaved weapons clashing against each other creating sparks.

Naruto ended up getting the upper hand on Hinata after using a shadow clone that she destroyed creating smoke, Naruto used that as his chance and kicked Hinata in the stomach rupturing an organ and hitting her with a kunai that struck her in her lung. Hinata landed on the floor coughing out blood, she pulled out the kunai and before she could heal Naruto was on top of her. Purple glowing eyes met Red glowing ones, it started to rain as it thundered and lighting began to strike. Naruto then broke the eye contact as he remembered something and got angrier than before. Naruto began to beat Hinata into the ground again and again. His hand was beginning to get bloodied with Hinatas blood. Hinata tried screaming for him to stop but he kept on going, on and on and on, Hinatas blood mixing with the rain. Sakura was up in the trees watching this ordeal, she wanted to stop it horrified at what was happening but decided against it. Just like that Tsuki was in control as she grabbed Narutos hand and broke it sending him flying. Kyuubi then took control over Naruto.

"KURAMA!"Hinata yelled(Tsuki)

" **TSUKI!** "Naruto yelled"Kyuubi)

"WE FINALLY GET TO SETTLE THIS" Hinata said as her three tails swished around gracefully

" **I HAVE WAITED FOR ALONG TIME TO END YOU**!"Naruto said his tails swishing around him wildly

Sakura watched on and saw things were getting out of hand but she could not interfer as Tsunade carefully told her.

FLASHBACK:

"There is a legend about the demon lovers they were known as Kurama and Tsuki both light and dark they completed each other and nothing could ever tear them apart. They were once happy when things took a dark turn for them. A man who wanted to capture one of them for his own evil deeds needed them to be seperated. The man managed to tear the two lovers apart with jealousy and betrayel with the help of another demon he knew well that was envious of what they had. These two of course found out about it and killed both the man and the demon. But there anger and hatred had already built for each over the years and they were to stubborn to solve there problems. The two vowed that if they ever saw each other again they would kill one or the other and they went there seperate ways."

Sakura was sad for the demons as she listened to the story.

"But then that means"Sakura started

"Yes, Naruto and Hinata have these two demons and if they ever do get out and confront each other let them sort it out"Tsunade said

"But wont Hinata and Naruto end up dieing" Sakura questioned

"You would think so .The demons are already mated and killing there mate would make them serverley depressed, just let them solve there issues" Tsunade finished

END FLASHBACK:

With that the memory faded and Sakura looked on to see what would happen next


	11. Chapter 11

OH MY GOSH IM SO TIRED-I have been having so much ideas for this story rushing through my head that I have to type it before it goes away, its basically why I update so fast. Here is the rest of the fight scene.

enjoy the dramatics!

* * *

The rain began to pour harder as lighting and thunder struck in the background. Hinatas clothing was tatered, her jacket was discarded leaving her mesh top that looked like it was put through a shredder. Her pants also looked this way, her clothing was basically looking to fall of at any moment. Naruto wasn't as bad but his clothes were ripped here and there. His cargo pants had holes in it and his black top had a gash going across showing a bit of his abbs.

The two were still in a standoff with there tails moving around them. And faster than Sakura could of tracked, Hinata(Tsuki) tackled Naruto(Kurama) sending the swirling sphere at him which he countered with one of his own. The attack blew the two back but it didnt seem to phase them at all as they dove right back into the fight. Hinata attacked using some taijustsu skills managing to catch Naruto in a few spots. The attack didnt seem to do anything to him as he moved as if it was nothing.

" **YOU SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT I KNOW ALL OF YOUR MOVES TSUKI** "Kurama said as he created a chakra hole that sucked in whatever

Hinata then drew water from the nature around her and began to form it as she sent it to the chakra hole that kyuubi sreated. The move connected with the other as it started to compress and then it blew apart in a beautiful light. Sakura was blinded by the light so she didnt see when the two moved. As she opened her eyes she saw that the two of them was locked in a hold, a test against strength.

"YOU SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN I ALSO KNOW ALL OF YOURS" HINATA SAID IN A LIGHT TONE

" **BUT YOU DONT SEEM TO REMEMBER HOW YOU BETRAYED ME**." KYUUBI SHOUTED BACK APPLYING PRESSURE ON HINATA MAKING THE GROUND CRACK BENEATH HER

"YOU FOOL, YOU DEAR SAY I BETRAYED YOU IT IS YOU WHO CROSSED ME" HINATA SAID WITH EQUAL ANGER FORCING BACK KYUUBI

" **TSUKI YOU KNOW WELL THAT I DID NO SUCH THING! YOU BROKE OUR PACT WHEN YOU SLAUGHTERED THOSE KITS**." KURAMA YELLED BRINGING HINATA TO HER KNEES

Tsuki shot up in rage when she heared that having Naruto pinned underneath her as she kept punching him.

"YOU KNOW I HAD NO KNOW I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING, IT HURT ME MORE THAN IT DID YOU WHEN IT HAPPENED."Hinata was now crying as tears dripped onto Narutos face

Hinata stopped punching Naruto as she decided to pound on his chest while talking(not hard girly like)

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME, I WAS SO LONELY WHEN YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME, I MISSED YOU KURAMA" Hinata said as her purple glowing eyes stared into Narutos red glowing ones

Kurama was in deep thought as realization hit him, he knew he missed her, heck it was his mate after all but the anger and hatred they held for each other got in the way and made them lose sight for what they had.

And without warning Naruto grabbed Hinata and hugged her.

"HM, THATS JUST LIKE YOU, YOU NEVER SAY HOW YOU FEEL YOU JUST ACT ON IT"Hinata was tears still falling down her face as she relaxed against him

Hinata smiled as she said her next words.

"I LOVE YOU TOO KURAMA, ALWAYS AS ONE TWO BONDS NEVER FORGOTTEN."

Kurama and Tsuki then resided back into Naruto and Hinata as they were still in there got back to the real world at the same time as Hinata as they realised how they were situated. Hinata then frowned but soon passed out from over exerting herself, and Naruto moved away making her fall off of him.

Sakura seeing as things solved itself she jumped down from where she was infront of Naruto. Naruto was surprised to see her there and wondered how she found him.

"I know you have questions you want to ask but I need to get you and Hinata out of this rain." Sakura said with seriousness

Naruto looked like he was gonna reject to helping Hinata and having Sakura follow him but Sakura beat him to it

"If you dont want that we could always settle this here, and by the looks of your fight your to drained to even have another battle so you might as well just listen to me." Sakura said with a glare.

Naruto still did not like the idea but knew she was right so went on his way back to the cave with a frown on his face out of the rain not bothering to help picked up Hinata by the shoulders and dashed out of the horrible weather to the cave. When she got there she saw that Naruto moved the girl from her place on his bed and fell straight asleep. Sakura was annoyed by this but had other important matters to attend to.

Naruto didnt even bother to take off his wet clothes as he was sleeping like it didnt even bother him,but nevermind that Hinata was much worse she was freezing cold from being in that weather and was sure she would get a fever if she didnt get the clothes off her. So after gently resting Hinata down Sakura went to get some clothes and a towel from her pack and made her way twoards Hinata. Sakura was about to touch Hinata when a discharge was left off from her.

Sakura didnt know where it came from and tried again to change her clothing but the discharge shocked her, seeing as she wasnt going to be able to get near Hinata Sakura instead changed her clothes and took out two sleeping packs and laid the other injured girl in the other as she went to sleep.

"Where am I" Hinata said as she opened her eyes

"YOUR BACK IN YOUR MIND. I SUMMONED YOU TO TALK WITH YOU"Tsuki said

Hinata looked up at the fox wondering what the fox could want.

"I SHOULD HAVE YOU KNOW IN THAT FIGHT YESTERDAY WITH THAT BOY ME AND THE KYUUBI TOOK OVER."

Hinatas eyes opened wide as she remembered the fight along with other painful things as different emotions flashed through her eyes.

"ME AND THE KYUUBI CONFRONTED EACH OTHER WHICH LEAD TO UNEXPECTED THINGS BUT WORKED OUT IN THE END FOR, BUT THAT IS NOT THE REAL REASON FOR WHICH YOU ARE HERE I HAVE DECIDED TO COOPERATE WITH YOU AS I HAVE BEEN QUITE FOOLISH. AS COMPENSATION I SHALL UNLOCK YOUR MEMORIES BIT BY BIT BUT YOU WOULD ONLY BE ABLE TO UNCOVER THEM WHEN YOU ARE ASLEEP, IT WOULD ALSO TAKE SOME TIME TO DO THE PROCESS."

Hinata was happy about this(a little) as she was starting to wake one last thing the fox called out to Hinata.

"I CARE NOTHING ABOUT THE HATRED THAT BOY HAS FOR YOU BUT DO WELL TO KEEP YOUR ISSUES FROM INTERFERING WITH ME AND KYUUBI." Tsuki said threatiningly

And then the fox faded out of view as Hinata woke up. Hinata was shivering feeling extremely cold and felt like she had an extreme weight over her. Hinata looked to see Naruto talking with someone, when Hinata looked closer she saw it was Sakura and there was some other girl there also. She saw Naruto with a smile on his face a smile she hadnt seen in a long time, he was talking with Sakura and eating what seemed to be ramen and the other girl was quiet as she ate a bento.

Hinata frowned at the interaction between the two as she saw Sakura would blush at certain things Naruto would say and Naruto catching it would tease her about hit which she would respond to with a punch. Hinata decided she saw enough made to get up.

With a groan Hinata sat up looking paler than heard her as they turned her way Sakura made her way towards Hinata with worry and a smile as the other two frowned in annoyance and anger to have her up. Sakura feeling the tension asked them to step out and they complied unwillingly.

Sakura checked Hinata and found that she had a bad fever. Hinata didnt really want to be around Sakura but she didnt have a choice.

"You Hinata I was worried about you, I saw the fight between you and Naruto" Sakura said making conversation as she put a themometer in Hinatas mouth

Hinata made to say something but saw that she could not find her voice at the moment.

"Sakura told Hinata to lay down and not to get up for awhile as she went to heat up some soup. Sakura was making soup as she thought about what she wanted to say to Hinata and found that now would be the best chance at saying it.

" Actually Hinata there is something important I have to talk to you about." Sakura said as she brought the now hot soup towards her and bent down to whisper in her ear as she rested the bowl down not wanting Naruto to hear.

Sakura got close enough to Hinatas ear and whispered that she loves Naruto and that when the time comes she will confess to him. Hinata froze in shock as different expressions rushed towards her face. Sakura seeing as Hinata said nothing thinking she was okay with it got the bowl and was about to feed Hinata with it.

"I know it may come as a shock but since where friends and all I thought you would understand so may the best girl win" Sakura said with a smile as she brought the soup closer to her Hinata.

Hinata then quickly slapped the soup out her hand making it splatter across the cave walls with a loud CRACK.

* * *

OHHHHHH...


	12. Chapter 12

I feel like I should have a little catfight but i dont know...We'll see.

* * *

EARLIER:

Sakura was the first to get everyone was asleep she decided to get changed. Sakura checked on the girl she found in the woods and found that her injuries healed through her bag Sakura pulled out some ramen and started to cook it.

Naruto shifted in his sleep smelling something familiar, wearily he got up and opened his eyes, remembering yesterdays events he frowned and when he saw Sakura it deepened even more. Naruto got up and felt a chill and remembered he didnt bother to change out of his wet towards Sakura he spoke alerting her of his presnce.

"Why are you here"Naruto questioned

Sakura looked at him when he spoke but then looked back down and smiled continuing to cook the ramen.

"What do you mean why im here. Im obviously here to bring back my two friends." Sakura said

"You know well thats not what I mean are you here how did you find me." Naruto said eyes narrowing.

Sakura sighed and looked straight at Naruto.

"Naruto im here because I miss you Naruto, and Hinata(she added) I followed you using that beetle that got your scent. I dont want to be alone, your the biggest support I had since Sasuke left and well I just want the two people I care most about back."Sakura finished

Narutos expression softened a little and he sat down scratching the back of his saw Sakura flash a smile at him but he turned away defiantly like a stubborn little ramen was finished cooked and Sakura took out some bowls and poured the fodd in one handing it to took the bowl and when he realised what was in it he broke out into a huge smile(only Naruto). The two heard rustling as they looked to see that the other girl was awake,Sakura motioned for her to come get something to eat and after 5 minutes she finally decided to come taking a bowl Sakura handed to her.

Sakura then began to explain how she found her and healed her injuries and the girl thanked her giving her ,her name. Not saying much after that. Naruto then began to start up a conversation with Sakura mostly about how he missed his ramen with Yatsura listening.

A few minutes later everyone heared Hinata groan and turned to where she noticed the tension in the air at this and asked both of them to step outside while she tended to Hinata.

PRESENT:

CRACK was heard as both Naruto and Yatsura ran in to see what was going on. Sakura eyes was wide as she did not expect that from Hinata and Hinata glared at Sakura like she was scum of the Earth. Both Naruto and Yatsura noticed this and the immideately began to glare at Hinata. Sakura got up from her spot by Hinata and walked by the two calming them down.

"Its okay guys it was just a slip of the hand"Sakura said with a smile

They both knew she was lieng but decided not to press on further. Sakura went outside telling them that she would go get some water leaving Hinata alone inside the cave with the two. Hinata continued to glare at Sakura until she left, and when she finally did things were deathly sat at one side of the cave keeping his eye on Hinata from time to time and Yatsura sat on the other end doing the same.

"Hey you, where did you come from"Naruto questioned,not that he really cared

"I was sent to capture her with my other two sisters but she killed them." Yatsura said angrily pointing at Hinata

When Hinata heared this she looked at the girl shocked, just remembering what had happened.

"Oh , and I bet you want revenge" Naruto said with a knowing smirk

The girl said nothing but the silence was more than Naruto neede for his answer.

"Of course you do because whose life havent hinata ruined already" Naruto said with venom

The girl looked at Naruto as she sympathized with him. She moved from where she was and sat right next to looked at her like what she was doing. As if reading his mind she answered.

"I just decided to sit her because I wanted to" Yatsura said with a slight blush

"Yeah, and I must be an idiot" Naruto countered staring at her

The two engaged in a friendly and lively banter as Hinata was cast off to the side looking at the two. Hinata was downcast she felt horrible that she killed her sisters even if it wasnt really her. She couldnt even remember the faces or how she killed them. Hinata never felt this cold and alone in her life as she continued watching the two seeing as Naruto spirits started to lift.

Hinata was starting to feel sick to her stomach(not because shes sick) and tried to get up. She got up on twa wobbley legs and leaned on the cave wall for two stopped there talking and looked at Hinata with uninterest but continued to watch. Hinata cast a glance there way and continued trying to move, she couldnt stand being in the cave any longer and wanted to get some air. Hinatas vision was starting to get blurry when she mistepped and was about to fall to the ground until someone caught her. Hinata looked up to see it was Sakura and tried gathering her strenght to push her getting the message let Hinata go as she fell on the ground with an umph.

Naruto and Yatsura watch the exchange between the two but said nothing as they went to pick up the firewood Sakura dropped. Sakura frowned down at Hinata which she saw and Hinata glared at her. Sakura left and went to the two and began conversating with them telling Naruto how he should change before he ended up like Hinata and him frowning at her taking it as an insult.

Hinata was drenched in sweat as she tuned out of what they were saying. She had such a bad fever but refused to let Sakura get anywhere near her. Hinata began to crawl back where she was before as the three kept talking. Hinata slowly began drifting off to sleepy coughing horribly. Sakura stopped her conversation to see Hinata asleep and how much worse she looked. Sakura knew she offered her help to her before and she rejected it so what she got she was now asleep as the three got aquainted with each other while Hinata was passed out.

HInata woke back up inside her mind, only she felt just as sick there as she felt in the real world.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIRL CANT YOU SEE YOUR SICK" Tsuki said annoyed

"I-I r-r-r-refuse t-t-to g-get help f-fr-from h-her" Hinata aid with defiance

"I CAN UNDERSTAND HOW YOU FEEL BUT AT THIS RATE THIS COLD WILL KILL YOU" Tsuki said frowning

"I-i- w-w-w-wont d-die"

"FINE, ILL HEAL YOU BUT ONLY TONIGHT JUST KNOW THERE WOULD BE SIDE AFFECTS "

"AND I ALSO REALISED THAT YOU DONT REMEMBER HOW THOSE TWO GIRLS DIED SO ILL SHOW YOU"

Hinata was instantly pulled into the memory and she woke up in the real world with a jump at what she had seen. Hinata was covered in sweat and her breathing was shallow. She saw everyone was gone except Yatsura and tried to appologize to her feeling guilt.

"S-o"

Yatsura turned from what she was doing and looked at Hinata when she heared something.

"What Do You Want" Yatsura said wanting to kill her wile she had the chance

"S-s" Hinata started again straing to say the words

"ARe you trying to say sorry. Do you possibly think I would accept your apology your nothing but a monster. You killed my whole clan and the last of my family and you think saying sorry would fix this." Yatsura said with oozing anger

"Hinata was hurt by this and tried to say that she was not who she thought but the words could never come out. Yatsura already made to leave as Hinata stared at her with hurt. Hinata shivered feeling ice cold. She had no blanket and her clothes barely covered her anymore. Hinata hugged herself and began to cry as she waited for everyone to come back. While Hinata had tears pouring down her face she just realised Sakura had Naruto to herself. Hinata couldnt move even if she wanted to and she already felt like giving up. Hinata heard talking as she looked up to see Naruto and Sakura had come back from wherever when Sakura looked at her it held a different feeling like hate.

Hinata knew something must have happened between them, she was no fool and she didnt like it at all Hinata applied the foxes chakra and got up struggling with each step. When the two felt Hinatas chakra they both got on edge Naruto standing infront of Sakura expecting a fight. HInata walked towards them her head down she stopped when she was infront of Naruto and looked at him with dull eyes she mouthed something towards struggled to get words out her face turning red.

"I-I" was all that could come out

"What do you want" Naruto growled out

Hinata drew back hearing Naruto and just decided to rest feeling that she would never be able to say what she needed with the giant elephant in the room.

Naruto looked more annoyed and pissed than ever. Hinata just inturupted his good mood and then decides to sleep. He would love to kill her but now the fox wont let him. Yatsura came back awhile later and ignored Sakura when she greeted her obviously still upset from before. Everyone went to bed and the next day Hinata woke up feel her fever gone.

Seeing Naruto was awake she tried talking to him even if Sakura was there. But it didnt seem that Sakura paid her any attention and she felt off about it.

"N-naruto" Hinata asked with her stutter

"What The Hell Do You Want-you and that goddamn stutter"

Hinata felt like crying but hid it very well.

"i-i" she started again stuttering worse than ever

"Why dont you just stop Hinata." Sakura said with a frown

"We know your not as innocent as you fool people to thinking. Your a monster and not because of what you have inside of you."Sakura said glaring at her

Hinata was confused and angered as to what she said."

"w-w-what a-a-are-" Hinata started but was inturupted.

"Cut the crap!" Naruto yelled

"Your so fucking annoying, why cant you just get it and leave me the hell alone."

Hinatas heart was torn in two at this moment but she held on to the little piece that was there staring at naruto with a blank look on her face.

"I hate you so much I wish you would just die, you would be doing everyone a favor" Naruto finished his face red with anger

Hinata stood there for a few minutes, both Yatsura and Sakura looked at the exchange between the two feeling the atmosphere get thick, then unexpectedly Hinata broke down in tears, not the short kind, the kind when someone close to you just died or you found out your baby died. Hinata was crying extremely hard as she ran out of the cave and into the forest. Both of the girls looked at where Hinata left and then looked at Naruto. Sakura was shocked, but of course she liked this and Yatsura could care less about what just happened but damn that was hard core.

Naruto just stood there fist clenched he felt a tugging feeling at his heart but he ignored it and decided to sit by himself in solitude not wanting to be bothered by anyone.

* * *

Whoa.. they have been sleeping alot: remember if you see grammatical errors tell me


	13. Chapter 13

This is nothing but a filler for what was happening while Hinata was asleep or when everyone was gone-

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

CRACK was heard as both Naruto and Yatsura ran in to see what was going on. Sakura eyes was wide as she did not expect that from Hinata and Hinata glared at Sakura like she was scum of the Earth. Both Naruto and Yatsura noticed this and the immideately began to glare at Hinata. Sakura got up from her spot by Hinata and walked by the two calming them down.

"Its okay guys it was just a slip of the hand"Sakura said with a smile

They both knew she was lieng but decided not to press on further. Sakura went outside telling them that she would go get some water leaving Hinata alone inside the cave with the two. Hinata continued to glare at Sakura until she left, and when she finally did things were deathly sat at one side of the cave keeping his eye on Hinata from time to time and Yatsura sat on the other end doing the same.

NOW:

Sakura walked through the forest doing just as she said. She was fuming over what had happened not too long ago, she was shocked when Hinata slapped the bowl out her hand and how she glared at her. Sakura wouldnt take that from anyone but since she was sick she let it slide.

"I cant believe her, i was worried sick about her and she reacts that way.!" Sakura said as she punched a tree breaking it

"I thought since we were friends she would take it well and understand but it seems I was wrong. No matter anyways even it means losing her as a friend I will get Naruto. Sakura said with confidence

Sakura got the firewood and headed back to she got there she saw Yatura and Naruto staring at Hinata who was about to fall. Sakura dropped the firewood and ran to catch her. Sakura felt Hinata try to give her a push and then let her go understanding. Sakura watched Hinata fell to the floor with an umph and frowned down at her.

"Why that no good-. Whatever if she dosent want my help thats on her, while shes sick I can try and get closer to Naruto." Sakura thought to herself as she watched Hinata glare at her.

Sakura walked toward Yatsura and Naruto beginning a conversation with them.

"You know Naruto you should change your clothes before you get sick like Hinata." Sakura said in her sweetest.

Naruto putting the woods down, looked at Sakuras way and scowled.

"What did you just say" Naruto aked taking it as an insult

Sakura put her hands up in defense seeing as how she managed to put Naruto in a bad mood

"I just mean that youll get sick if you dont change,you were out in that weather for so long and you didnt bother to change into some dry clothes"Sakura said easing the tension

Naruto saw that she was right and took some clothes and went to take a shower. While Naruto was showering Sakura realised Hinata fell asleep not eating anything. So taking this time Sakura tried to befriend Yatsura.

"So Yatsura you never told me what happened out there. But you dont have to tell me if you dont."

Yatsura tensed and then relaxed the atmosphere getting a little dark

"Me and my two sisters were sent to capture Hinata but things didnt go as killed my sisters infront of me not showiing any mercy. I understand that we were trying to capture her but she didnt have to kill them." Yatsura said now crying

Sakura embraced Yatsura as she cried into her shoulder. Sakura looked at Hinata shocked that she was the one that mutillated those two girls. Sakura realising something asked Yatsura.

"Yatsura you said someone sent you who was it"

Yatsura stopped crying a little feeling better from the hug. She was about to answer when Naruto came out dressed in new clothes making the two turn towards him.

Naruto seeing that the two was hugging and Yatsura had some tears down her face propped an eyebrow.

"Did I miss something" Naruto asked uncaringly

The two girls didnt answer as they eyed Naruto up and down. Naruto hair was dripping wet making some of it hang in his was wearing a vest that showed his defined muscels and black cargo pants like before. The girls began to blush red as they saw how he looked.

"What you guys like what you see" Naruto said with a smirk noticing how the girls was looking at him.

By now steam was coming out of there ears embarrased that he caught them. Yatsura made up some excuse about how thirsty she was and left while Sakura tried to throw a hard punch at Naruto which he doged.

"Well Sakura I didnt know you were so attracted to me" Naruto said with a foxy smile enjoying this very much

"Narutoo!" Sakura yelled as she threw another punch which Naruto caught tripping her

Naruto was now laughing as Sakura was on the floor red with anger.

"Chill out Sakura I was only joking, its not like your interested in me anyhow" Naruto said laying on the bed shrugging off everything.

Sakura already calmed down, and looked to side.

"If only you knew Naruto" Sakura thought to herself

Remembering she had something important to discuss with Naruto walked over to him.

"Naruto theres something I have to tell you from Tsunade-sama"

"Obaa-chan? What could it be" Naruto said getting up with interest

"Well its for both you and Hinata to hear since it concerns you two,but since shes sick ill just tell you now and tell her later"

"Me and Hinata what do I have to do with her" Naruto said getting in a bad mood again

"Well you see you two cant seperate from each other"

"What do you mean"

"WHat I mean is you guys cant go a long distance away from each other now that both of your demons reconnected with each other"

"What the hell do I have to do with those two"

"Well you see since you both contain the demon lovers and there already mated you and Hinata seperating to far away from each other will cause unbearable pain to you guys and will cause you to act animalistic"

"Is this true" Naruto said asking the Kyuubi

"YES, BUT ITS THIS DOSENT HAVE AS MUCH TO DO WITH ME AND TSUKI AS IT DOES YOU AND THAT GIRL"

"Tch so you mean I gonna be stuck with her forever then"Naruto asked Sakura

"Well no, Tsunade said there is a way to counter act this but it depends on the two people being you and Hinata. But I dont know what she means by this"

"Look I dont care how much pain I have to go through but I refuse to be around her" Naruto finished not wanting to talk about it anymore

"(sigh) okay" Sakura said.

"Now what am I gonna do" Sakura thought to herself.

A few hours later Yatsura came back a little wet. Sakura was gonna ask her what happened but Yatsura shot her a look that said dont ask so Sakura decided to get ready for bed. Everyone was now a sleep so they didnt notice the glowing coming from Hinata.

The next morning Sakura and Naruto was the first ones up and dressed. Sakura asked Naruto to accompany her while they go for a walk and he complied leaving both Yatsura and Hinata asleep. Sakura and Naruto was walking through the forest in silence until she spoke up.

"Naruto why do act the way you do towards Hinata"

Naruto paused and then frowned.

" That is none of your buisness Sakura"

"Look Naruto im just trying to help you okay"

Naruto thought it over a bit and than sat down and Sakura did also"

"It happened 11 years ago, me and Hinata were always friends and we always used to hang out with each other and then that changed"

"I was supposed to meet Hinata at the park and when she finally arrived she was crying. I tried to comfort her and things led to another with her almost beating me to death. If those other nins didnt come I would of died. I woke up in the hospital and the hokage explained what happened, I was going to hate Hinata for what had happened but then the hokage asked me for a favor so then I decided to give her another chance.

"Wow but you did know Hinata couldnt of meant to do that right"

"I thought about that the weeks I spent in the hospital and decided maybe she really didnt mean it so the day they finally let me out I went to where we would usually meet and saw her on the swings. I approached her and tried speaking to her but instead when she saw me she screamed and called me a monster, she tried to hit me with her jyuuken and I doged after that she called one of the hyuuga members that was gaurding her and he tried to attack me. I managed to get away with a few broken bones but after that I hated her. She hurt me twice and she was the closest person to me." Naruto finished with his fist and teeth clenched.

"Im so sorry Naruto I didnt realize you had this bottled up inside so long. Im so sorry Hinata hurt you like that." Sakura said hugging Naruto

Naruto accepted the hug but didnt hug an hour of walking some more the two went back to the were both talking a little when Naruto stood infront of Sakura feeling Hinatas chakra spike. He watched as she walked towards him and tried to say something to him.

"What do you want" Naruto growled out

Naruto watched as Hinata drew back after the way he spoke to her and then watched as she went to lay back down. Naruto was fuming at this and Sakura tried to calm him down. Naruto was still mad as it was now dinner time and he was eating his ramen. A few minutes later Yatsura came back and ignored Sakura straight when she tried to talk to her. Not feeling like eating she went to sleep as the other two stayed up awhile longer.

After awhile Sakura went to sleep telling Naruto goodnight while Naruto stayed up for little while thinking and then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning everyone was lazing about. Sakura was right next to Naruto thinking hard to herself and Naruto was snacking on one of Hinatas cinnmon buns(bad Naruto those are not for you) while Yatsura was daydreaming she could of left when she wanted but the both of them didnt know why she didnt. A few minutes later Hinata woke up to which nobody knew. Sakura then noticed Hinata making her way towards Naruto but was not bothered by it, she then heard Hinata stuttering to speak to Naruto which annoyed her, thinking it was all an act. Sakura then heard Naruto yell at Hinata.

"What The Hell Do You Want-you and that goddamn stutter" Naruto said growling

Both Sakura and Yatsura was looking at Hinata to see what she would do. Hinata stuttered again trying to now having enough of this spoke to HInata.

"Why dont you just stop Hinata." Sakura said with a frown

"We know your not as innocent as you fool people to thinking. Your a monster and not because of what you have inside of you."Sakura said glaring at her

Sakura could see that she was confused and angered by what she said and was about to ask what they were talking about when Naruto cut her off.

"Cut the crap!" Naruto yelled

"Your so fucking annoying, why cant you just get it and leave me the hell alone."

Both Yatsura and Sakura looked between each other and mouthed "wow".

"I hate you so much I wish you would just die, you would be doing everyone a favor" Naruto finished his face red with anger

It then became deathly quiet everyone looked at Hinata waiting for an expression when suddenly out of nowhere Hinata broke into giant tears running out of the cave. Sakura was shocked not expecting this but she also did like this since it meant she could have could care less about what just happened but damn that was hard core.

The two girls looked to see Naruto with his fist clenched, Sakura tried to talk to him but he went someplace to sit by himself ignoring everyone.

* * *

Thats it for the filler Next chap focuses on Hinata - thats when things are really gonna get some where.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the next chap. I'm not really sure if you guys like the song fic stuff so I'm not sure if you would like me to do the next chap as a songfic even if I would love to do that since I know exactly how perfect the next chap would mesh with what I'm gonna do. So if you want me to do a song fic next chap tell me.

* * *

Hinata was running through the forest with hot tears pouring down her face. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going as she ran so she ended up tripping over a rock. Hinata got back up with a scraped knee and continued running with blurred eyes.

By now, Hinata was probably 5 miles away from the cave as she kept running. Her mind was foggy and unfocused with so much emotions and thoughts swirling around inside of her. Hinata then heard a voice begin to speak at the back of her mind.

"GIRL WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Tsuki questioned

Hinata didn't answer Tsuki as she kept on running

"YOU CANT BE TO FAR AWAY YOU KNOW, AND JUST BECAUSE YOUR UPSET ABOUT THE TRUTH IVE BEEN TELLING YOU OV-" Tsuki was cut off as Hinata yelled out loud

"Shut Up, Shut Up, Shut Up, Shut The Hell Up!" Hinata yelled swearing for the first time (I consider hell to be a swear)

It soon went quite in Hinatas mind as Kiaru left her alone growling in annoyance.

It was now afternoon as the tears refused to stop. Hinata stopped running feeling tired but kept walking towards nowhere. After awhile she stopped and fell on her knees screaming aloud in a painful sob.

"Whhyy!"

"Am I such a horrible person? Ho-how could I make him hate me so much? Why d-d-did this have to happen to m-me" Hinata said crying all the while clenching her fists

"All this time I-I thought t-t-that maybe I could g-get Naruto t-to love me but all this ti-time he hated me, all I ever tried to d-do i-is cheer him on from the sidelines. I loved h-him but it wasn't enough." Hinata said bringing her hands to her face and crying into them.

"That's it then I was born into this world to be hated. No one loves and could ever love me. Maybe I could actually do something right by just going away. I should just die, it's not like I have anything left to live for anyways."Hinata said with a dull look in her eyes as she got up with tears still coming down her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Tsuki said now panicked

Hinata didn't answer as she applied chakra to her hand to strike herself in the chest

"STOP" Tsuki yelled

Tsuki tried to take control of Hinata body but could not because Hinata somehow blocked her off. So with one last idea Kiaru called for Kyuubi.

Hinata was about to strike herself when she tripped falling an inch from where she was. Then all of a sudden, Hinata clutched her heart screaming in pain. Hinata could hear Tsuki in the back of her mind whining in pain. Hinata felt like passing out but found that she couldn't she stayed there on the forest floor withering and screaming in pain. Tears were coming from her eyes but they were tears of pain, she wanted something anything to make it stop but she knew there was no one that would come to help her.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hinata shrieked louder

On the other side of the forest Naruto was still sitting by himself brooding when suddenly Kyuubi yelled in his mind

"GET UP KIT THAT GIRL IS GONNA TRY AND KILL HERSELF."

"What, Why the Hell Do I Care! Good Riddance"

"DAMMIT BOY I SWEAR IF TSUKI DIES I WILL MAKE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL"

Before Naruto could respond, Naruto fell to the floor clutching his chest in pain. Yatsura and Sakura soon ran to Naruto after seeing Naruto fall. They saw that Naruto was struggling to breathe and was fighting back making any noise but the pain ended up winning.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto yelled loud gripping his chest

Naruto wanted to pass out to make this pain go away but he wouldn't for some reason. Naruto was moving around too much for Sakura or Yatsura to calm him down.

"What The hell is wrong with him?" Yatsura yelled over Narutos screaming

"AGHHHHHH" Naruto screamed louder as the pain in his voice showed even more

"Damn Hinata must be too far away," Sakura yelled to Yatsura

"We have to find her fast," Sakura told Yatsura with seriousness

And with that, the two ran quickly to search for Hinata.

Sakura and Yatsura had split up to look for Hinata meeting back up at the cave if they didn't find her in 30 minutes

Sakura was running fast looking high and low for Hinata.10 minutes had already pass when she still didn't find her when suddenly she heard a piercing scream. Sakura quickly ran to where it came from to see Hinata on the floor clenching her chest in pain with tears falling down her face. Her mouth was open in an undying scream, as she couldn't find herself enough time to catch her breath. Hinata didn't seem to notice her as the pain was keeping her distracted and then quickly Sakura grabbed Hinata and ran back to the cave. Sakura arrived 20 minutes later seeing Yatsura there already.

Hinata and Naruto seemed to have calmed down already as they passed out. Sakura put Hinata down as she went to check up on Naruto. Seeing, as Naruto was okay Sakura went by Yatsura both of them taking turns keeping watch to make sure nothing else would go wrong. Night began to fall, as everyone was now asleep.

A bright light came from Hinata and enveloped the cave and then slowly it died down, everyone woke up to find themselves in an unfamiliar place and Hinata nowhere to be found until-

* * *

Cliffhanger? Oh, well see what happens in the next Chapter of Bittersweet Torture. XD


	15. Chapter 15

There is nothing I love more than eating chocolate while listening to some really good music. Ive read some of the reviews and there is one peculiar one that got me-it was funny since i have no idea what they were reffering to other than that keep the reviews coming and please enjoy this song fic chap.(i got no comment on if you guys wanted me to do a song fic or not so i decided to do one).Songs: **Departures** -from guilty crown

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

A bright light came from Hinata and enveloped the cave and then slowly it died down, everyone woke up to find themselves in an unfamiliar place and Hinata nowhere to be found until-

NOW:

Everyone was on edge wondering hoe they got to a grassy field filled with flowers, they looked around making sure to stay close to each other all the while keeping a look out for Hinata.

"MY, MY, LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE"Tsuki said

Everyone jumped around to see a giant fox behind a cage filled with they managed to not notice her they dont know.

"I SEE THE SIDE EFFECT KICKED IN"

Naruto walked up to the fox without a care in the fox peered down at Naruto when he stopped right infront of her.

"Who are you and what are we doing here" Naruto asked in a rude manner

"OH, YOUR THAT TSUKI THE DEMON THAT LIVES INSIDE OF HINATA AND KYUUBIS MATE. AS TO WHY YOUR HERE IT SEEMS THAT THE SIDE EFFECTS FROM THE ME ACCELERATING HINATAS HEALING CAUSED HER TO PLACE A GENJUTSU UNCONCOUSLY ON YOU ALL WHILE SHE WAS UNLOCKING HER MEMORIES.

Sakura and Yatsura stood far back away from the giant fox taking in all the information.

"Tsuki?. Your that damn fox that caused me to expierence that pain."

"YOU BETTER HOLD YOUR TOUNGE BOY BEFORE I RIP IT OUT. IM SURE KURAMA TOLD YOU THAT WE HARDLY HAVE AN EFFECT ON WHAT HAPPENS WITH THAT AS YOU HAVE ON HAPPENED IS FOR YOU AND THAT GIRL TO FIGURE OUT, NOT TO MENTION I HAVE A HORRIBLE HEADACHE BECAUSE OF IT. Tsuki yelled making Naruto quiet down.

"Then w-wheres H-hinata" Sakura stuttered out scared after that whole scene

"AS I SAID SHE IS UNLOCKING HER MEMORIES"Tsuki said studying the girl with pink hair

"What the hell memories does she have to unlock, what could she have possibly forgotten that is so important."

Tsuki growled at Naruto for another rude outburst giving her a migrane,but let it slide.

"IF YOU WANT TO KNOW FOLLOW THAT TRAIL SHE LEFT NOT TO LONG AGO, ILL GUIDE YOU UNTIL YOU GET THERE" Tsuki said without interest(or so it would seem)

Just then a dark path appeared out of no where leading down to who knows looked down the path and then started to go down it as it closed behind of them and everything went dark.

"ITS ABOUT TIME THEY LEFT, I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS-I NEED TO BE READY FOR WHEN THAT CHILD FINDS IT"Tsuki said focusing as she began to let out a tune

The group of three was standing waiting for whatever to happen when they began to hear a beautiful voice. All of a sudden the path lit up with purple glowing lights.

(I dont know when i first listned to the music with the lyrics I was confused, but it seems like it was in a different order so I fixed it)

 ** _Mou anata kara aisareru koto mo_**

 ** _Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai_**

 ** _Soshite watashi wa koushite hitoribocchi de_**

They then began traveling down the path all the while listen to the voice as it guided there way.

 _ **Anata wa itsumo so yatte watashi o**_

 _ **Ugorasete saigo ni nakasunda**_

 _ **Dakedo ato ni natte gomen netteiru**_

 _ **Sono ka wo suki datta**_

"Is that Tsuki" Yatsura asked while running

"I believe so, I didnt know demons could sing so well" Sakura said running as they listened to the beautifulsong

Naruto was in front of them running while he also listened to it soothing him.

 _ **Hanasanaide**_

 _ **Gyutto sou omoi kiri**_

 _ **Anata no ue no naka ni itai**_

 _ **Futari de odekou awasenagara**_

 _ **Nemuru no**_

They turned as they lights stopped and appeared on another side. They began to see a dead end and stopped when suddenly they dropped down somewhere landing on there feet.

 ** _Anata wa itsumo so yatte watashi o_**

 ** _Ugorasete saigo ni nakasunda_**

 ** _Dakedo ato ni natte gomen netteiru_**

 ** _Sono ka wo suki datta_**

They got themselves together as they continued running seeing a light appear all the way at the end of the path. As they were running they started to see thorns appear apparently trying to block their way.

 ** _Hanasanaide_**

 ** _Gyutto sou omoi kiri_**

 ** _Anata no ue no naka ni itai_**

 ** _Futari de odekou awasenagara_**

 ** _Nemuru no_**

"Why the hell are those things there" Naruto yelled

"You dont think Hinata is trying to block us from her?" Sakura questioned

"Fuck that, I wanna get outta here as much as she wants us gone but she is not gonna trap me here" With that Naruto burst through before the thorns could close them out.

The song finished as they got out of the strange path and into a new scenary with what seemed to be bits of Konoha from different times.

The group wandered around looking at the memories floating around

Sakura looked at what seemed to be a very little Hinata crying in the rain by herself at her mothers funeral

Sakura walked over to see Naruto and Yatsura looking at a memory of Hinata being bullied by three kids at a park, they seemed to be two years older than her.

"You think just because your a hyuuga your better than us" The leader of the boys said

"n-n-n-n-no" said a stuttering crying Hinata

"ahh" Hinata yelled as boy pulled her by the hair

"Stupid girl, your not so better than us now"said the second boy

"p-p-p-p-p-please s-s-s-stop" Hinata begged crying

" look at her weird eyes guys, they see they can see anything lets see if she can see these" said boy number three

The three boys began throwing rocks at her when they suddenly stopped hearing a boy yell out

"Hey leave her alone" said a boy with golden hair

"What? what is some stupid outcast gonna do"said the leader

"Im gonna be the next hokage and you better believe it" said the golden haired boy

"ha,ha,ha yeah right" said the leader

The little boy then ran towards the boys beating them up. Hinata sat there in awe looking at him like thats her boys soon ran away with there tails between there legs going home.

'Are you okay"the boy asked Hinata

"Hinata looked up at him with a slight blush at his gorgeous smile"

"y-y-yyes"

"u-u-um t-t-thank you"Hinata said blushing

"No problem. Uhh do you wanna be friends" asked Naruto expecting to be rejected

Hinata looked up and smile finally having a friend. Hinata immidiately got up and tackled Naruto to the ground hugging him.

"y-y-yes I would love to be your f-f-friend" Hinata realising what she did got up and blushed

"M-m-my name is Hinata Hyuuga"

Naruto catching himself also got up and smiled introducing himself "Im Naruto Uzumaki and Im gonna be the next Hokage" he said beaming

The memory then turned to static starting to play over.

Naruto frowned at the memory walking away down some other path of memories. Sakura stood their thinking to herself. "So thats how they met"...Yatsura also followed Naruto and soon Sakura caught up. They were walking down the path when Yatsura saw violet hair go a different direction.

"I think I saw her over there"Yatsura said pointing to the direction she went.

They soon ran catching up to Hinata who was in front of a memory.

"Hinata!" Sakura called out

Hinata didnt seem to hear Sakura as she stepped into a faded blurred memory. The three started to get closer when the hit an invisible wall not able to go any memory started to clear and play and the three just stood there and watched.

the memeory started to show Hinata at the park and the fight that happened with all the medic nins surrounding Naruto

"Narutoo!" Hinata screamed

Hinata tried to get to Naruto to see if he was okay after seeing the pool of blood around soon turned her way iincluding her father her restrained her and grabbed her her carrying her home. Hinata struggled against his grip trying to check on Naruto but it was futile.

"No I want to see, Naruto. What h-happened to him" Hinata said in defiance

They soon arrived back at the compound and went straight into a council was put down as she looked up at her father who refused to look at her, Hinata turned away in hurt and fear as to what she was at the meeting.

"Hinata Hyuuga you have showed being a great threat by having the demon sealed inside of you go will have your memories sealed and that demon seal enforced, you will no longer have any relations to that kyuubi brat as your memories of him will be gone, and you will be raised over to be a proper glad we didnt order to have you killed."One of the council members finished

Hinata looked at them in shock,panick and fear.

"W-w-w-what? o-o-outou san why are they doing this. I dont want to forget Naruto, I dont want my memories erased." Hinata said clutching onto her father near tears

Her father looked down at her in hatred and disgust and yanked her hands from him making her fall on the floor. Hinata looked at him shock and hurt written on her face.

"Go off with her" Hiashi said

The gaurds came and grabbed Hinata by the arms as she was dragged off.

"o-outo san,OUTO-SAN!, PLEASE NOO! ILL BE GOOD ILL TRAIN HARDER."Hinata yelled struggling and crying as she was being dragged off

Hinata struggled enough to get one hand free as she reached for her father" OUTOOO-SANN"Hinata screamed

Just before the doors could close she catch a glimpse of her father a he turned his head away from gaurds got her free hand dragging her off as Hinata looked down defeated and broken. Hinata was soon pulled into a room where the gaurds dropped her off and closed the dorr behind them locking it before Hinata could run out.

Hinata stood there crying and shaking as she was afraid. Hinata banged on the door as screamed to be let out.

"I WANT TO SEE NARUTO" HInata Shrieked banging on the doors as hard as she can

The doors soon burst open as four of the council members came in. Hinata got up and was about to run away, when one of the council members grabbed her by the hand slapped her- disgraced by her behaviour. Hinata fell to the floor holding her left cheek with both was crying as she began to speak.

"I,I want t-t-to s-s-see N-naruto-kun" she sniffled

"That wretched boy .Its not like he would want to see you after what you did to him"

"w-w-what a-a-are you talking about"

"You beat that boy badly, even after he begged you to stop from what most witnessess say"

Hinatas eyes went wide open as she remembered what happened. Hinata let out a sob and tried to run for the doors when again she was caught.

"N-no i h-have to s-say sorry i need to see Naruto" Hinata yelled as she was struggling with tears running down her face

"Enough child there will be no more of that brat once we erase your memories"

At hearing that hinata yanked her hand out of one of the council members in fear and began to back up. She had heard about what happened to people in these rooms and once heard painfull screams come out of the doors that made her have nightmares for weeks.

"N-no p-please" Hinata stuttered shaking as she backed up into one of the elders.

"Relax this is only going to hurt twice as much since we have to enforce your seal.

One of the elders behind Hinata picked her up and placed her on what looked to be like an operating four elders gathered around her and held her doen as Hinata struggled for dear life. Four more of the elders walked in as one walked by her head positioning a finger on her four head and another three gathered around her positioning their hands on her stomach.

"Please d-dont" Hinata begged

The elders ignored her as the elder by her head applied chakra to hinatas forehead.A bright light shined as Hinata screamed a blood curdling rest of the elders applied chakra to Hinatas stomach making her start to thrash about as she screamed harder with the elders holding herdown.

"PLEASEEEE MAKKKEEE IT STOOOPPPP!" Hinata sobbed and screamed

The elders only smirked in sadistic joy at what they were doing to her

"OUTOUU- SAANNNNN!" Hinata screamed out for her father

Hinata could feel the memories being pulled out of her, Hinata tried her hardest to keep hold of the memory of Naruto as she thought about soon that was stopped as the finished enforcing the seal on Hinata and placing the new seal on Hinatas elders walked out satisfied with their work leaving a broken Hinata on the table as she couldnt soon sent gaurds to take her to a different room.

For some reason the memory stopped there which the group of three was happy couldnt stand to see anymore of the abuse she was going and Yatsura was covering there mouth crying at what they had seen and Naruto just had the blankest look on his face. They soon heard sobbing coming from a different group soon got to attention and then headed to where the scream was coming from.

They soon saw Hinata clutching her head on the floor looked up to see a piece of memory that also turned to static meaning Hinata already saw it. Sakura was about to approach Hinata when again they hit an invisible wall. Hinata soon calmed down a little but they saw tears coming down her face as she stood up. Hinata began to open her moth when a voice even more beautiful came from Hinata.

Naruto eyes went wide at what he saw and heard...

* * *

Stay tuned for the song that hinata is by far my most favorite about a hard life huh.


	16. Chapter 16

I know you guys have been waiting for this chap but I was busy finishing another one and since I was close to finishing it anyways, I decided to put a pause on this story since its super long and finish the other one. But here is the long awaited chap.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY BEFORE EVERYONE APPEARED IN HINATAS MIND SCAPE:  
Hinata woke up to find herself back in front of Tsuki and she seemed to be very, very,verrrrryyyy unpleased. Hinata couldn't stress this enough as she felt a chill go up her spine making her quiver in fear. Tsuki eyes were narrowed and her face was fixed in a silent growl anger radiating off of her.(Ooo silent but deadly the sacryest types of people or in this case things.)

"YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF ALONG WITH ME" Tsuki said with patience growling ever so slightly

"I-I-I-I-I-I" Hinata continued stuttering not able to find the words quivering under Tsukis gaze

"I WARNED YOU NOT TO GET IN THE WAY OF ME AND KURAMA AND BY TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE ENOUGH YOU WAS SO FAR AWAY FROM THAT BOY AND YOUR FEELINGS WERE UNSYNCED SO MUCH THAT THE CHAIN OF BONDS FINALLY ACTIVATED" Tsuki said now standing in anger

When Hinata saw Tsuki stand up that's when she realized how really big this demon was and how dangerous she really is.

"I-I-I-I… Sorry" Hinata said quickly fear enveloping her body

"OH YOUR SORRY?,WELL THAT'S NOT GOING TO CUT IT I OUGHT TO KILL YOU AND TAKE OVER YOUR BODY YOU ARE CLOSE ENOUGH FOR ME TO SQUASH YOU WITH MY INSTEAD I HAVE A MORE SUITING PUNISHMENT IN MIND"

"p-p-p-p-p-p-punishment" Hinata squeaked out while scooting back far enough in case the fox changed her mind

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT I WOULD HELP UNLOCK YOUR MEMORIES BEFORE AS REPENSATION."

"Y-y-y-yes" Hinata nodded

"ILL STILL HELP YOU BUT YOU EXPIRIENCE EVERYTHING YOU EVER FELT BACK IN YOUR PAST, YOU WOULD OF ANYWAYS BUT BEFORE I WAS GOING TO CANCEL IT OUT SO YOU WOULDNT FEEL ANYTHING AT ALL BUT IVE DECIDED THIS SHOULD SUIT YOU. EVEN I EXPIRIENCED EVERYTHING YOU FELT AND WHEN IT WAS OVER I CANCELED OUT THE PAIN FROM MYSELF."

"W-what do you mean"

"YOUR BASTARD OF A FAMILY USED SOME KIND OF JUTSU ON ME AND YOU SO IF YOU EVER REMEMBERED ANYTHING THE PAIN FROM ALL THOSE YEARS YOU EXPIRIENCED WOULD RESURFACE WHENEVER YOU WENT TO SLEEP. YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH"

"NOW LISTEN WHEN YOU FIND THE MEMORIES YOU LOST I NEED YOU SING THIS AND PERFORM IT EXACTLY AS -YOUR MEMORIES ARE STILL SEALED SO EVEN IF YOU SAW THEM WHEN YOU WAKE UP YOU WOULD REMBER SONG WILL BREAK THE SEAL AND PUT YOUR MEMORIES BACK WHERE THEY BELONG."Tsuki said teaching her the song and how to perform it.

"H-how w-w-w-will this break the seal?"

"THIS IS NOT A REGULAR SONG CHILD IT IS A SECRET ANCIENT JUTSU THAT YOU WILL SOON BE ABLE TO DO IF I EVER DECIDE TO TRAIN YOU." Tsuki said frowning.

"NOW GO DOWN THAT PATH AND ILL GUIDE YOUR WAY. I ALREADY HAVE A HEADACHE FROM EARLIER EVENTS."

Hinata did as Tsuki said as she traveled down the path as it lit up and then soon arrived in a bright area filled with her past memories. Hinata continued walking slowly as she stopped every once in awhile to look at some of her memories including the sad ones like her mothers funeral. Hinata was turning down a path when she felt the presence of what seemed to be Naruto, Sakura, and Yatsura. Hinata didn't know how they could be there but she didn't take any chance as she willed her mind to block off the path that Tsuki showed her. Hinata then began walking again noticing a peculiar looking memory taking a peak at it but she didn't notice that they broke through.

When Hinata finished looking at the astonishing memory. She continued to where she was to go, when she got to the other side, she saw a memory that was blurred. Without control of her body, Hinata began to walk towards the memory somehow entering it. Unbeknownst to her she didn't realize the group was there and Sakura was trying to call out to her.

Hinata felt everything that the elders did to her, the heartache she felt from finding out what she did to Naruto, and most of all the pain from losing her memories of Naruto. Hinata screamed like she was being killed and who knows they probably was trying to kill her it felt like someone was cutting her open with a knife in her stomach and her head felt like hands were reaching deep inside her mind tearing, and stabbing at every sensitive piece of her. Hinata couldn't take it anymore and then just like that it stopped. She felt hollow inside and couldn't remember anything felt like something was missing and just then she felt tears coming out of her open lifeless eyes.

Hinata found herself in a different place out of the memory which she was glad for. In front of her was another blurred memory and then it started to clear. Hinata saw her younger self in a different room on the floor lifeless and unmoving. It was dark and it didn't seem to have any windows as she layed there, then a door opened allowing in some light Hinata didn't bother to move as she just layed there lost as the water flowed from her eyes as she didn't know why.

A figure came in as they turned on the walked towards where Hinata was on the floor and stopped right by her head the grabbed her by the shirt and lift her up to eye level. For a first Hinata finally moved her head and looked at the person who grabbed her. Hinatas eyes dialated as they saw the persons face and she then held her head and screamed look of fear was written on her face as she saw the persons eyes who was her father. Hinata screamed trying to fight her way out of her fathers grip pushing and kicking. She knew what was coming by the look in his eyes and she wanted run to the ends of the earth to get away. The elders took away Hinatas memory of Naruto during the years so all she would think is she always hanging at the park alone by herself. There were side affects to this jutsu which would result in panick when felt in Danger which would explain Hinatas screaming.

Hiashi frowned at his daughters behavior and slapped her to make her stop which worked as she was reduced to whimpering. Hiashi dropped Hinata on the floor as she fell on her knees quivering. Then he began to speak.

"From hence forth your training will be doubled, and you will be better educated on the role of becoming an heir and on the Kyuubi.

Hiashi then grabbed Hinata by the arm as he dragged her out to the training they got there he threw her to the ground in the center where Neji was waiting. Hinata began to get up and then looked around hugging herself as she was shaking. She looked at her cousin who looked at her like she was scum of the Earth and Hinata began to take a few steps back when he began to get into his fighting stance.

"Fight!"Hiashi yelled

Neji then ran towards Hinata going in for a strike and Hinata was to slow to react as he hit her hard closing her Tenketsus. Hinata tried to strike back but couldn't find herself as her mind was in kept on delivering hits and Hinata kept on taking them. She finally fell to the floor spitting out blood thinking that the match was finally over but didn't hear her father call it off. Hinata looked towards where her father was sitting in shock as he looked back at her disapproving. Hinata then felt Neji standing over her as she braced herself for the awaited blow. Before it could hit the memory skipped to a different room.

Hinata was being taught how an heir should act and behave. She had 40 books balanced on her head as her one of the elders who was teaching her told her to walk forward. Hinata began walking forward slowly trying to balance the objects on her head when she fell again for the 20th time. When she fell her shirt rode up enough to see some very bad bruises. Hinata just sat there knowing what was elder walked towards here with a stick and began to whip her. After the elder was done she made Hinata get up adding 40 more books making her walk again until she got it right. Each part of the memory Hinata saw made her tear up from the pain she experienced both physically and mentally. She could see she was miserable until the memory ended up to her at the park alone.

Hinata was on the swings her guard nearby as she sulked. Her father finally gave her time to herself for the first time in weeks just for today. But even though Hinata was happy that she was away from that house she couldn't help feel empty, alone, like something was missing. Just then she heared someone call her name and saw a boy her father warned her about if she got near.

"Hinata if you ever go near this demon you will undergo a severe punishment."Hiashi said earlier before Hinata left for the park

The boy came close to her trying to talk to her, Hinata cant help admit that she felt longing for him but she didn't want anything bad happening to her anymore so she called out to her guard.

"Help M-Monster" Hinata yelled out and then the guard came.

Hinata watched from the swing as the boy looked at her in hurt at what she had said and then saw as her guard attacked him she looked away feeling horrible for what she did and even emptier than before as the boy went away.

The memory turned to static as it finished Hinata just sat there looking into her lap as she realized everything, the way Naruto would act towards her and those days she would spy on him practicing and then suddenly felt wave of chakra hit in her direction as if warning her to leave.

Hinata began to let out a sob as she began to cry, she was crying for a few minutes and then she caught herself and began to perform the jutsu, as she did not know the group was there watching her. Hinata took out a deep breath and let out a beautiful melody.

Narutos eyes began to widen as he saw Hinata began to get up and dance, he could of heared Tsuki singing in the background. Hinata began to dance like a ballerina performing a few twirls the she b began to lift up her hands orbs of different colored chakra appearing from the ground. Then she began to sing making them stop.

" **Awaki sora no hazama hitohira no hana wa kobore**

 ** "maitatsu kin no kaze ni hirori yurare doko e mukou  
"  
"maraidasu toki no haguruma karamiau omoi aikakete te o nobasu**

Hinata then pushed her hand out making the orbs fly out into different places stoping. Hinata then jumped into the middle with her eyes closed waiting as she began singing.

" **orirasareru mirai to kako no kawaranu negai yo**

 **"donna kurushimi sae mo koete kanata e habatakeru**

The orbs then began to glow brightly as they went into something. After awhile something flashed and then appeared a giant seal above Hinata. Hinata opened her eyes and then began to spin throwing her hands out as glowing chains appeared and shot out latching onto the memories, then another set of chains appeared coming from the giant seal above traveling down to the memories. It seemed like after it appeared Hinata began to struggle. She began to sing again as the chains began to glow.

 **aoki hitomi no soko hitotubu no shizuku kabore**

 **"sazameku gin no izumi yurori yurete nani o utsusu**

 **Tachikireru kanashimi no wa to wasurerareru**  
 **"tsumi No wadachi o ima toki hanatsu**  
 **"**  
 **" Kono te no naka ni nokoru nara donna **  
**ayamachi sae mo yurushiaeru to shinjiteru**

Hinata brought her hand up as it glowed with a bright light, and then she brought it in clockwise spinning one more time Hinata kneeled down to the floor putting her palms on the ground as a glowing seal appeared. And then she continued to sing. Hinata then clapped her hands together and both of the seals pulsed. The one above Hinata could be seen cracking as the others behind stared at it in awe. It pulsed again as the chains broke the seal also broke it shattering into a million pieces.

 **orinasareru mirai to kako no kawaranu**  
 **nagai yo donna kurushimi sae mo koete**  
 **kanata e habatakeru**

 **"ayarasu niji no hikari ten ni**  
 **"sazukori shi tsubasa yo omoi no sunete**  
 **"sosogi towa ni inori o sasageyou**

Hinata then charged chakra into the chains as both seals disappeared the memories began to glow and hen the disappeared going back to there rightful place finishing the just stood there as it was done the memories now fully returning to her head. Hinata then turned around and saw that everyone was there, losing her calmness Hinata then stated to panick. "W-What A-Are Y-You Doing Here!"

Everyone soon snapped out of there trance as they heard her startled cry. It was now Yatsura who spoke not saying anything for the whole time there. "You brought us here and you're the only way out, so don't start to freak on us!" Yatsura said with attitude

Hinata looked at Yatsura then narrowed her eyes. "That's not what I meant, I felt your prescence and tried to stop you from coming so how did you get here!" Hinata said her voice rising

"So you did try to stop us!" Sakura said with shock narrowing her eyes

"These are my private thoughts you are not allowed!" Hinata said thorns now sprouting up from the ground heading towards them.

Everyone jumped out of the way before they could get impaled. Naruto now finding his voice began to speak."What The Hell Is Wrong With You!, Its Your Damn Demon That Sent Us This Way Its Not Like We Care About Your Damn Memories!" Naruto said narrowing his eyes and then felt a bad feeling inside.

Hinata gasped and she began to get furious "Tsuki!" Hinata yelled

And then everyone appeared back at the open field right in front of the fox. Hinata then started yelling angrier than anyone could of ever seen."You Sent Them To Me, Why!"Hinata screamed

Tsuki was not happy about the way this girl was speaking to her and she also started to get angry.

"I HELP YOU AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GETT!, YOU WOULD DO BEST TO CALM DOWN!"

"Or What You Cant Get Out Of That Cage And I Am Not Afraid Of You, So Answer My Damn Question! Why The Hell DiD You Send Them.

"YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME IN THAT WAY I FELT SORRY FOR YOU SO I SENT THOSE THREE TO SEE YOUR SIDE BUT NOW I PITY YOUR BROKEN SOUL, YOUR SO TWISTED INSIDE YOU CANT EVEN FIND TRUST IN ANYONE ANYMORE HUH! THAT'S WHY YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF!"

Hinata was taken aback at what the fox said , she heard everyone except Naruto gasp at this. "At Least I Don't Kill and Eat The Children Of My Kind!" Hinata yelled out

Everything went quite as the trio looked mind blown at what thye face was fuming red as she stared at the fox. Tsuki was shocked at what she said and then things got dark and menacing. The field started to decay and everything was on fire, Tsuki began to get into a feral stance as she was angry as hell and dark chakra was oozing out of her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

The two girls looked like they were about to shit their pants, Naruto just stared at the arguing two nervously.

"You Heard Me Your A Fucking Kin Murderer." Hinata finished looking her i

The ground cracked as more chakra poured out the ground began to crack open and Tsuki started to bang against the cage trying to get t Hinata so she could rip het to shreds. And then quickly everything reverted back to normal .

The three froze wondering what happened they looked on as Hinata and The Fox was locked in a gaze. Sakura then began to speak." I think im ready to leave guys"

"That would be great but we don't know the hell how to leave" Yatsura yelled

Hinata was having a staring contest with the fox her anger rising as she turned to them."What did you see" Hinata asked them somehow even more pissed

"Why don't you stop being such a brat, no one fucking cares about your dead mother!"

Both Naruto and Sakura turned and looked at Yatsura with a WTF did you say that look

Everyone then looked back at Hinata when they saw Yatsura smug look. Hinata looked defeated and deeply hurt at what she said and then everyone looked to see one of the foxes tail move toward Hinata. Before anyone could make a peep the fox had Hinata by the throat with its tail as it held her in the air dangling.

"YOU WOULD WANT TO SEND THEM BACK BECAUSE YOU WONT WANT THEM TO SEE WHAT IM GOING TO DO TO YOU, OR BETTER YET HAV E THEM STAY IT WOULD BE WORTH YOUR EMBARASSMENT" Tsuki said in a deep low threatening voice that had the once angry Hinata trembling

While grasping at her neck Hinata while trembling slightly turned to them slightly her bangs shadowing her hair."L-L-Leave!" Hinata said and just like that everyone turned back to their respective minds asleep.

Hinata turned back to Tsuki fear written all over her. Hinata gasped and whimpered as the tail squeezed harder around her neck chocking her more.

"YOU TRESSPASED ON ONE OF MY PERSONAL MEMORIES AND YOU THROW IT IN MY FACE, I SHOULD KILL YOU BUT INSTEAD ILL DO SOMETHING WAY BETTER"Tsuki said smilling with all of her sharp canines showing.

Hinata cowered as Tsuki began to charge up immense amount of chakra sending straight towards Hinata. Hinata began scream out horribly as Tsuki smiled enjoying it. Hinata felt like she was dying painful deaths over and over but they never stopped. Electricution, spike pit, being pulled apart. Hinata began to kick and scream trying to get out of this fox grasp. Hinata couldn't take it anymore this was worse than what her clan did to her worse than what Naruto did to her. Hinata began crying and begging for the fox to stop.

"Gomene, Gomene , Gomene, Gomene, Gomanasai!" Hinata cried/screamed out

"YOUR BEGGING ME NOW HAHAHA ITS NOT OVER, YOU SEE THOSE MEMORIES YOU UNLOCKED THE PAIN YOU EXPERIENCE FROM WILL BE TEN TIMES WORSE THAN THIS SINCE IM GOING TO ADD MY LITTLE TOUCH, ILL BE LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR SCREAMS EVERYNIGHT FROM NOW ON" Tsuki said menacingly.

Tsuki now added more of chakra to Hinata is her pain filled screams increased.

Everyone jumped up in alert after hearing a scream that scared them. They looked around and saw that it was Hinata making the screams she was moving around in her sleep kicking while crying. Everyone decided it was best to make her up since they would not be able to handle all of that all night. Sakura was the first to get to Hinata shacking her awake but she didn't budge still screaming. Yatsura tried yelling in ears and slapping her to make her get up but instead she got a fierce kick in the stomach and a still screaming and crying Hinata. Naruto left quickly to get a big bucket of water and threw it on her but she still didn't wake up.

"What the hell is that fox doing to her" Naruto yelled over Hinatas screams

"I don't know what it is but im glad im not in her place" Yatsura said wincing as Hinatas screams got higher in pitch and muck louder than before.

"You guys find something else to wake her up" Sakura said covering her ears

And then everyone tried looking for things.

Tsuki was frowning now as she realized the three was trying to wake Hinata up.

"OH IT SEEMS THERE TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP, IT DOSENT MATTER ANYWAYS IM JUST ABOUT FINISHED WITH YOU" Tsuki then dropped Hinata as everything faded to black.

Everyone was shaking Hinata when she jumped out of her sleep screaming with tears .Hinata kicked scooting back then ran outside stumbling Hinata bent over a bush emptying out her stomach but there was nothing to come out since she hasn't been eating.

Everyone ran outside to see Hinata bunched over a bush she then collapsed onto her knees as she hugged herself shivering while repeating the words over and over "Gomen , gomen , gomen, gomen"

Everyone just looked at each other not knowing what got her like this. Naruto was the first to approach her putting a hand on her shoulder but she jumped back scooting back. Naruto looked at her and then he saw that her eyes were unfocused like she saw something else. Naruto approached her again grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. Hinata struggled starting to panick as she fought Naruto from her. Naruto wrapped his hands around Hinata to stop her from escaping. Hinata tried to push Naruto away and then she stopped , panting hard as she started to focus realizing where she was. Hinata began to relax against Naruto and then when he realized this he let her go.

Naruto got up walked back into the cave and climbed into his bed. Yatsura and Sakura just stood there gaping at what just happened jealous and confused. They too also went back to g back to sleep and left Hinata outside. Hinata just sat there her mind cloudy and then everything came back to her with a major headache. Understanding what had happened got up and walked to the stream. Hinata looked at the sky seeing that the sun was about to come up.

"I PITY YOUR BROKEN SOUL, YOUR SO TWISTED INSIDE YOU CANT EVEN FIND TRUST IN ANYONE ANYMORE HUH!" Hinata remembered what Tsuki said to her and it hit her harder than ever.

Your A Fucking Kin Murderer."

Hinata covered her face as she walked remembering the horrible things she said.

"What did I do, What is wrong with me"

"YOUR SO TWISTED INSIDE" The words rung again inside her head clear, she knew it wasn't Tsuki because she wouldn't talk to her.

"What d-do I do?" Hinata asked looking at the sky

* * *

I HAD TO GO FIX THIS CHAPTER CAUSE FOR SOME REASON A WHOLE BUNCH OF JUNK POPPED UP ON IT!

That was a long chapter and I enjoyed writing it, I know you guys have been waiting for this for a while now. Ive been thinking that I haven't really been giving Yatsura any development so I plan to give her more parts in the next chapter. Im mean huh, having all the bad stuff happen to Hinata-but that's what makes it amazing!


	17. Chapter 17

I realized as I was looking over the prevous chap that a whole bunch of junk appeared and I was upset since I planned to post this chap yesterday but I had to spend all my time cleaning up that gunk from the story which makes me wonder if it was there before since no one complained about it. But anways here is the chap.

* * *

A GLIMPSE OF NARUTO:

"Dammit fox how do we make her stop screaming" Naruto yelled in his mind

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING ME FOR"

"Well I don't know maybe because its your girl that caused this"

"FINE WHY DON'T YOU GO AND HUG HER OR KISS HER IT SHOULD MAKE HER STOP"

"Are you being serious"

"HAVE YOU EVER SEEN ME MAKE A JOKE"

"Dammit it fine!"

* * *

Hinata arrived at the river and stripped down. She entered the water making her shiver from the coolness. Hinata put her head back closing her eyes while relaxing against the water she knew she cant go back to sleep or else those things would haunt her and she didn't want that. So focusing Hinata appeared back inside her mindscape looking for Tsuki who was nowhere to be found.

"Tsuki!"

…..

"Tsuki!"

….

"Tsuki please come out I-im sorry"

…" YOU HAVE SOME NERVE SHOWING BACK UP HERE AGAIN" called out Tsukis voice from nowhere

"Tsuki where are can we please just talk"

"I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU , SO LEAVE!" Tsuki yelled making Hinata appear back in the real world

Hinata opened her eyes with shock and then fixed her face into a frown. She didn't know what she was going to do. Everything in her life just seemed to be falling apart and she didn't know how to fix it. Its like this world was playing some kind of sick joke on her. Hinata wanted to cry but that's all shes been doing and shes tired of it. Sighing and then taking a deep breath Hinata went under the water and stayed there for about 30 minutes.

Thanks to her family abusive training and the fact that she liked to swim, Hinata was quite skilled at holding her breath. Hinata had her eyes closed from water ging inside of them. She wiped her face and opened her eyes, she saw that there was dirt and gunk flowing down the river from her hair. She didn't realize her hair was this dirty in fact she questioned how long it had been since she took a bath. Sighing Hinata leaned against the bank and looked up at the sky, it looked to be around 7:00. It actually took Hinata quite a long time to reach the river so that made the time pass.

Hinata was about to exit the water when she noticed her clothes were gone or at least what was left of her clothes were gone. Hinatas mouth opened when she noticed eyes darted to the left and right checking if anyone was there. Using her bayakugan Hinata saw there were animal tracks were her clothes were last seen. She figured some wild animals got attracted to her clothes from the blood that was dried up on it and ran off when she was lost in thought.

"Now how am I supposed to get back, I cant just walk baack naked." Hinata just waited thinking of a way to get out knowing that know one would bother to help her even if they did find her.

 ** _WITH THE TRIO_**

The three just got up and stretched. Sakura started rummaging through the bag so she could make some was still a little dazed staring in Narutos direction for what seemed like 10 minute. Naruto noticed her staring and stared back propping up an eyebrow.

"What" Naruto questioned

"Hm oh nothing" Yatsura said getting out of her trance

Naruto only shook his head as he got up, that's when he did a double take and looked around."Wheres Hinata?" Sakura also looked up noticing that she was also missing, Yatsura on the other hand didn't care.

"Maybe she ran away again" Yatsura said making a suggestion

"What!, Dammit I don't want to go through that weird pain again. Im gonna go look for her" Naruto said running outside of the cave into the forest.

Sakura looked at where Naruto left and directed her attention to Yatsura wanting to get something off of her chest for a while now.

"Yatsura you know you were okay to leave so why didn't you"

"I don't have anywhere to go and I cnat go back to the boss without that girl" Yatsura said mumbling the last part

But Sakura didn't miss it though."Oh yeah you said something about how you were sent to capture Hinata do you mind telling me who it could be"

Yatsura hesitated questioning wether she should tell her or did help her and was nice to her so she could at least tell her this much."Me and my sisters were sent by Oorichimaru" She said her eyes downcast.

Sakuras eyes opened wide in shock."Oorichimaru but why does he want Hinata?" Sakura questioned."I don't know the only reasoned we did this was because he promised us our family back" Yatsura said sadly.

"Sakura looked at her sadly its okay, don't worry im sure that Konoha will welcome you. Plus ill always be there for you." Sakura said.

Yatsura looked at Sakura with unshed tears and hugged her smiling brightly."Thanks a lot, you know im really glad I met someone like you"

Sakura smiled back at her "Me to, at least now I have a girl to talk to. "

"Oh yeah whats up with you and that Hinata girl"Yatsura said pulling away from the hug.

"Well that, that's complicated."Sakura said looking to the side sweat dropping.

 _ **BACK WITH HINATA**_

Hinata had been in the water for to long now. Her hands and feet was starting to get pruny and she was shivering as the water got colder for some reason. Hinata got up covering her breast with her hands as she decided that she could use a bush to walk back to the cave with out anyone seeing her naked form. Just as she was about to walk to one of the bushes she heard rustling which made her stop in her tracks.

 _ **WITH NARUTO AND HINATA**_

Naruto was running through the forest following Hinatas scent he was just upon the river when he knocked into the Hinata sending them both flying into the water with a scream and a loud splash. Naruto felt himself on top of something or someone as when he squeezed his hands he heard a squeak. Naruto opened his eyes water dripping down his face as he wondered what was the soft object in his hands. Looking down Naruto saw that he was on top of Hinata and the soft thing was his breast in his hands.

Naruto went extremely red his face rivaling Hinatas blush as he realized that she was naked Naruto looked at Hinatas face to see that she was in shock her mouth open. Hinata blinked coming to her sense looking at where his hands now was. Hinata went red just like Naruto and screamed pushing Naruto off of her with unnatural strength as she hid her in the water from Narutos eyes.

Naruto flew back tumbling until he came to a stop. He was in a daze from the push but shaked his head snapping out of it. Naruto looked back at Hinata his face turning back into a deep blush as he looked away.

"W-w-why the Hell Were You Naked!" Naruto yelled flustered as if accusing her of this being her fault.

Hinata heared the tone in his voice and with her own blush yelled back at Naruto "I-I-I was T-Taking a B-b-bath why are you here"Hinata said also in an accusing tone.

"I thought you ran off again since no one saw you and I didn't want to feel the shock of pain again.!" Naruto said nodding his head as if satisfied that he justified himself.

"T-t-that d-dosent e-explain why you f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fondled m-m-my b-b-b-b-b-b-breasts!" Hinata said looking to pass out just from trying to say that sentence.

"I-I….." Naruto couldn't really come up with anything that could explain that, he didn't even know why he did that but he did know he liked it in a way. Shaking the perverted thought from his head Naruto got up and took off his shirt and gave it to Hinata not looking at her.

"Here I know its wet but at least you have something to cover yourself with"

Hinata took Narutos shirt mumbling a small thanks to him as she got out off the river and threw the shirt on. When Naruto realized that she put on the shirt he looked back at her and saw how it clung to her showing her figure. Naruto blushed more showing the thought away and they began to walk back to the cave.

They walked in silenece as they still had the blush on there face. Hinata stole a glance at Naruto as she realized how great he looked with his shirt off as it showed of his six pack especially with the water run down his chest. Hinata blushed at her thought shaking her head.

"No time for indecent thoughts Hinata"She said to herself

"Look im sorry for what I did" Naruto said to Hinata looking away from her

"Hinata stopped walking shocked at what he said. Naruto stopped walking to look back at her and saw that she was beaming at him the brightest smile he ever saw from her and it made his heart beat but he didn't know why."Its okay" Hinata said brightly.

The two made it back to the cave to see the two girls staring at them in confusion.

"What happened to you two" Sakura questioned looking at them dripping wet and Hinata wearing Narutos shirt.

"Its nothing" they both yelled as they rushed inside the cave blushing

* * *

Well now you guys know there is a mastermind-


	18. THE HIDDEN:A

OMG I ….LOVE….NOROGAMI SO MUCH! "KYAAAAAA" , I am freaking out things are getting so serious but enough of my random fangirling. time to get to this ARE ABOUT TO GET REAL! REALER THAN BEFORE PREPARE YOUR SELVES FOR THIS (what I would like to call a arc-lol I don't really know what an arc is if you get what I mean but I am gonna call this part of the story where things are really gonna start to get of an arc)…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.(Just on a side note who hates oorichimaru with a passion because every story ive read making oorichimaru super evil has made me develop an unnatural vendeta against the thing (he is a thing) if you do hit up the reviews I would like to see how far down the list it goes.)XD!

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! (CRACK)-" It seems those stupid girls failed to bring back the girl. She probably killed them off, such power. It's a shame they were such great pawns. Said a man

"Tsubasa you know what to do" said the man talking to a male who was hidden in the shadows. He came forward into the light his fists clenched hard holding broken pieces of some kind of device that was making the noise. His face seemed calm but his eyes showed undying hatred and anger.

"Ah I forgot you were quite close with the girls, well then im sure you wouldn't fail this mission since you would be able to get revenge on the one that killed them." He said handing him a photo. The male known as Tsubasa took the picture and scanned crumpling after he imprinted the face in his mind.

"Just remember not to kill her, when im done with her you can do whatever you like is that understood." Asked the mysterious male

"Yes Oorichimaru-sama" Tsubasa said bowing his head and then retreating into the shadows.

Oorichimaru smirked to himself when he left, thinking " I will get you soon Hyuuga and when I do there will be a pleasant surprise waiting for you"

* * *

Sakura watched as the two walked back into the cave blushing. Sakura didn't like it but said nothing. "Lets keep this to ourselves for awhile, I don't want Naruto to know this yet there really is no telling how he will react if he found out, well talk more about this later." Sakura said whispering to Yatsura who nodded her head at her.

Sakura then stood up and got the pack that she brought with her digging through it until she found some clothes and a towel. She threw them at Hinata which she caught." I brought some of your clothes so you can change." Sakura said not sparing her a glance. Just realizing something Sakura looked over at Yatsura.

"Yatsura when is the last time you took a bath"

Yatsura looked up at Sakura wondering the same thing, and then that's when a blush appeared on her face when she saw Naruto look at her. After that Yatsura wished Sakura wasn't so loud about it as she frowned.

"I took one yesterday" Yatsura said with a bold face lie

Propping a brow Sakura said" Really with the same dirty tattered clothes on you"

Yatsura looked down at herself as she blushed harder at Sakuras embarrassing comments. She saw Naruto staring at her making a face that she couldn't read then she lookd back at Sakura standing up pointing at her angrily.

"I TOOK A BATH OKAY, YOU HAVE NOTHING ON ME SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT ALREADY."Yelled Yatsura red in the face

A tick mark appeared on the side of Sakuras face as she made her way towards."Oh really then you should sme-" taking a sniff at Yatsura Sakura recoiled and covered her nose. Shes been around her the whole time and she couldn't believe she didn't notice the stench coming off of her.

"OH My Gosh!" Sakura shriked

Naruto seeing the way Sakura reacted went over to Yatsura and took a sniff. His face immediately went purple and he turned away covering his nose in attempt to make the smell go away.

"Yatsura you need to take a bath!" Sakura yelled

"Yeah You smell horrible and I have a better sense of smell than everyone!" Naruto said adding his two cents

"S-SHUT THE HELL UP, WHY DOES YOU BIG FORHEAD HAVE TO HEAD HAVE TO GET ALL UP IN MY BUISNESS" Yatsura said as she stepped back after she saw the way Naruto reacted. She went as red as a tomato yelling at Sakura.

"What did you say!' Sakura yelled removing her hand quickly regretting what she did.

" You heard me big head, I don't know which is bigger your head or the fact that your so nosey!" Yatsura shouted

"Well at least I don't Stink!" Sakura retorted

"At Least My Head Isnt SO Big That I Cant Stand UP Straight" Yatsura threw back

"Skunk!"

" Big-Headed Martian!"

"Rotten Trash!"

"Over enflatted Balloon head!"

The name calling continued on and on as Naruto and Hinata watched them bicker back and forth. Until Naruto and his nose finally had enough. He picked up the bag that Sakura brought and threw it at them pushing them out of the cave.

"DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU SMELL BETTER AND YOU STOP FIGHTING!" Naruto yelled pointing at Yatsura first and Sakura second.

Yatsura and Sakura looked at each other and turned away with a humph as they walked towards where the river was.

Sighing Naruto turned back to see that Hinata had already dressed and was wearing her regular clothes. She was sitting down drying her hair as Naruto made his way back to the bed. Naruto put his hands over his eyes closing them as he retreated to his thoughts.

"KIT"

Naruto groaned to himself hearing the voice at the back of his head.

"What do you want?"

"I NEED TO SPEAK TO THAT GIRL"

Naruto could hear the fox sounded upset but didn't question him.

"And what the hell do you want me to do about it"

"BOY DON'T ANTAGONIZE ME!"

Naruto could tell that the fox really wasn't in the mood and just did what he said with a sigh."Fine You don't have to yell dammit!" Naruto said wincing at hoe loud the fox had been.

Hinata was just about finished drying her hair and put down the towel. She looked up to see Naruto walking towards her and was about to question him when he put his finger on her forehead and sent chakra toward her. Hinata opened her eyes to see she was somewhere else, it looked like a sewer and had water every where but what really caught her attention was the giant cage and the giant fox behind of it glaring at her like she was its meal.

Hinata immidieately looked around for Naruto to see nowhere to be found. Hinata was about to question him why she was there until the fox beckoned to her.

"COME GIRL!"

"Hinata jumped out of her skin and quickly appeared by the fox as ordered to scared out of her mind. She still found Tsuki to be scarier than him but it was the angry look on his face that really made her terrified.

"MY MATE HAS TOLD ME YOU HAVE SAID SOME HORRIBLE THINGS CONCERNING OUR PAST, AND I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD REVEAL THOSE THINGS HUMAN!"\

"I…." Hinata couldn't answer as she turned her head ashamed

"ANSWER ME MORTAL!"

This made Hinata jump as she began fumbling with her words.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i- Tried t-t—t-t-o a-a-apologize but she wouldn't let me, I didn't m-mean t-to s-say t-them" Hinata said frantically

The Kyuubi peared at her deeply as if looking deep into her soul and then growled

"YOU LYING WENCH, YOU ONLY WANTED TO STOP HER FROM INTERFERING WITH YOUR SELFISH"

Hinata opened her eyes wide at what he said to her."s-s-selfish"She whispered t herself.

"No im not im telling the truth I was just angry at what she did and then it came out I didn't mean to say those things honest! I would never!

Kurama listened to her plea and told her to come closer which Hinata shakily did. He stared at her which seemed like an hour to Hinata when it was actually a second

"I SEE" Kurama said after awhile and then he started to cackle."ILL TALK WITH TSUKI YOU MAY LEAVE"Kurama said as Hinata disappeared back into the real world

Hinata jumped up her eyes wide in shock "what did you do"

"The fox said he wanted to speak with you so don't get angry at me"Naruto said showing his annoyance

Hinata gave him a dirty look which she didn't notice, but Naruto noticed the look and sent back one at her. When Hinata saw the way he looked at her she frowned and turned away from him decoding to lay down and see if she could speak with Tsuki.

Naruto moved away after she turned her back on him even more annoyed. He was about to close his eyes and focus when he heard the voice again calling him. Naruto his brows and then jumped up and walked out of the cave looking in a direction of the forest where it was coming from. Narutos senses were on edge and he felt growl threatening to come out his lips but he controlled himself and continued staring in the one direction thinking to himself.

"Im gonna need to leave soon."

Hinata was laying down staring at the cave wall when she heard Tsuki call out to her from inside her head.

"Tsuki!' Hinata said happily

"DON'T GET TO EXCITED IM STILL PISSED ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID,ITS NOT LIKE YOU COULD OF HELPED IT"

"What do yo-"Hinata was about to question her when Tsuki stooped her

"DO YOU HEAR THAT"

Tsuki questioned her

"Hinata stayed still trying to listen for whatever Tsuki heard when she suddenly heard a voice but it was faint and it made Hinata feel very weird.

* * *

Tsubasa was running through the forest at high speed he already found out where the girl was and was about a day away from getting to where she was when he stopped after hearing some screams.

"No Mama!" screamed out a little girl as she stood there helpless as some thugs held her mother hostage trying to drag her away

"Run away sweety and don't look back"

"No mama not without you" said the little girl as she started running after them only to be kicked in the stomach by one of the male thugs.

The girl dropped to the ground coughing while clutching her stomach

"Do as your mother says you little brat unless you wanna die" said the man stepping closer as he pulled out a sword.

Just then Tsubasa arrived jumping between him and the girl as he sliced the man in half before he could say anything. Quickly he ran towards the other two thugs killing them as blood spurted out everywhere.

The mother fell to the floor as she quickly ran towards her daughter hugging her. She began thanking the man as she held her crying little girl.

"Leave" Tsubasa said his voice deep and thick like honey as he shot them a glare(im just gonna say this since I cant really think of a characters voice that you guys can get an idea of but think of CRY'S voice if you know he is)

The woman took his warning and quickly left with her daughter. After he saw them leave Tsubasa went back to his trek. Glaring as he clenched his fists.

* * *

Sakura and Yatsura just came back from the river dressed indifferent clothes when she saw Naruto staring off into the distance like he did before. Sakura didn't like this so she yelled loudly making sure he would hear her."Who Wants Ramen!" She yelled

Just then everyone heard a giant growl and stopped when she realized it didn't come from Naruto. Naruto , Sakura, an Yatsura looked to see Hinata covering her face, red. Everyone was shocked that came from Hinata but then again she hasn't eaten in how long now?

"GUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE" It erupted again and Hinata covered her stomach, feeling like it was trying to digest itself. Naruto couldn't help it he was trying to fight off a smirk but he only erupted into laughter. Hinata looked at Naruto blushing harder as she started to giggle also. Both Yatsura and Sakura looked at each other and then at the two with there mouth open like WTF?

Naruto then announced he was going for a walk and Yatsura said that she was gonna tag along leaving Sakura and HInata in the cave-with each other…..(YIKES!)

* * *

That's it for this chap I really hate Oorichimaru but I wont be bashing on him-I honestly believes he belongs in dragon ball Z because the amount of times you kill this guy he still comes back.I mean Like die already scum bag!

Whats Oorichimaru up too?

Is Sakura and Hinata gonna fight?

Why did Yatsura tag along with Naruto?

Whats the voice?

What is Yatsura up too?

When is Tsubasa gonna arrive?

What does the Kyuubi Know?

SO MANY QUESTIONS!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys I hope you had a good thanksgiving because I know i did. Anyways it seems some of you (you know who you are) have been a little impatient, and ive been updating slower cause norogami has been on my mind. And ive been forgetting how I was gonna write this chapter -(short memory XD) so ive had to like read my last chapter over more than once any ways enjoy the story the later chapters are gonna be good.

* * *

Yatsura and Naruto was quietly walking through the forest in silence they enjoyed the breeze as it blew relaxing them. After a while of silence Naruto decided to speak up.

"So why are you walking with me?" He asked. Naruto didnt really mind just as long as it was quiet, but he did find it a little odd for this girl to want to be walking with him when they hardly know anything about each other. It made him, wonder what she was up to.

"Oh nothing I just thought I would enjoy some fresh air and maybe get to know more about you." Yatsura said walking closer to him.

"Well...theres not much to say or that I want to tell you.

"What you dont trust me? I havent done anything that could harm anyone since ive been here. Yatsura said making a face

"That dosent mean anything, why were you here in the first place you and your sisters? I saw what looked like you guys had been in battle. Naruto said

"I..we…..we were just traveling when that girl attacked us." Yatsura said caught in a tight spot

Naruto stopped walking and looked at Yatsura observing her." Im not stupid you know, I saw the weapons and felt left over chakra there so why were you guys here."

"I….I …..cant say I just-"

Naruto started walking away before she could finish." I don't plan on befriending someone that could possibly be an enemy."

Yatsura looked hurt and midly annoyed. "Look I thought we could relate to each other since she both hurt us in a way. I was just trying to be friends, idiot!"

Naruto stopped walking and and turned around a tick mark appeared on his head as he was annoyed by her comment." Who are you call-" Naruto didn't finish as two kunai that he didn't notice came flying towards him. Yatsura noticing it quickly pushed Naruto out of the way landing on top of him.

"Get off of me" Naruto yelled. Would you just chill out there was two kunai heading straight for your head so if it weren't for me you would be dead!" Yatsura said pointing at the weapons. Naruto looked at them in realization and turned away with a bratty look on his face.

"Whatever could you just get off of me already" Naruto said with a small blush. Yatsura also blushed noticing that she was still on him.

Getting up the two heard rustling.

"Ehh it looks like I missed. Kikozu, Henzin get out here we have business to attend to ." As soon as the man said that two other males came out, one looked buff with a giant chain hook on his back, the other had a cute looking face one side of his hair covering the side of his face and showed his green piercing eyes. He had two connected swords strapped two his sides.

"So you're the ones that tried to kill me, who are you" Naruto asked

"Huh you want to know, it dosent really make sense since were gonna kill you anyways but I let you in on our secret. We are what you could say traffickers…" The man said now staring at Yatsura

Naruto looked at where the man was looking and then narrowed his eyes. "So your one of those people that like to kidnap women and sell them"

Yatsura looked a little surprised and blushed a little.

"That's right and were gonna take your little girlfriend with us she has the looks and body that would sell for a good penny"

"Wh-where n-not b-boyfr-" Yatsura started her blush deepening but didn't get to finish as thw two being Kikozu and Henzin jumped after the two one of thwem trying to nail a hit on Naruto and the other trying to capture Yatsura.

Naruto quickly took Yatsura by the waist and jumped up high disappearing to another side of the forest hiding behind a tree.

"Y-y-you know I cand handle myself" Yatsura said flustered

"Yeah with what weapon" Naruto asked sarcasticly

"Hey I-I don't n-need you to pr-" Yatsura sentence was muffled as Naruto clamped a hand over her mouth and brought her closer to him trying to hide as much behind the tree as they could.

"mpphhh whaa arphhh youphh youff dophhmminngg" Yatsura said her face heating up

Naruto turned towards her beautiful blue eyes meeting hazel ones, seeing the way he looked at her made Yatsura shut up in understanding. Naruto turned his head back listening out for the group.

"There quiet sneaky, come on out guys we only want to have a little fun!" Henzin yelled being the buff male

"Naruto then turned towards Yatsura and then whispered to her in her ear his breath sinding shicer s upp her spine. Yatsura listened carefully and then nodded her head in understanding. Naruto then stood up and made an hand sign summoning four clones. One odf them henged into a weapon and Naruto took it the other two following behind him.

Naruto ran behind Henzin going for a strike to his back while the other two clones fanned out hiding waiting for an opening. Henzin quickly took out his weaponing swinging it as the hook came behind him blocking Narutos attack.

Naruto jumped back as the man started to turn around. He smirked at Naruto as his weapon returned back to his side." You really are sneaky, trying to attack me from behind. Hahaha where is that the little lady you had with you" the man asked looking around

"You know if you just gave her up we would let you live " he said

Naruto frowned his blood boiling" I would never let you have her" Naruto yelled as he charged towards him again

Naruto striked managing to kick the man in his side but having little effect. Henzin sent his weapon again the both locked in battle blocking each others attack. The man then brought both his hand up leaving Naruto an opening. Naruto grinned as he dropped kick the man in jaw having him groan in pain, taking that chance Naruto jumped up and delivered a powerful kick to his forehead sending the man into the ground sending the dust into the air. Naruto then used his chance to disappear and handle the other two

That's when the two clones jumped and went into attack, the man recovered quick enough to disperse one of them ."The man then began to laugh "You think your cheap trick s can kill me well-" He didn't finish as he got stabbed through the heart he looked down to see Yatsura with killing intent holding a sword through him. He coughed out blood as she took the sword out that soon dispersed.

With his last words he said "You…truly…are..sneaky….." and then he died

Naruto appeared back by Yatsura and smirked "you did good."

"Yatsura blushed a little and turned her head the other way" I don't need your compliment, I know I did good"

"What happened to the other two " She asked turning her head back towards Naruto to see that he was mere inches from her face.

'I killed them" He said nochantly as he brought his hands up to her face

Yatsura only blushed getting flustered "What-What are you doing!"

Naruto didn't answer as he moved closer to her .

"Oh my …gosh is he going to kiss me!" Yatsura questioned in her mind. She closed her eyes as she saw Narutos face get closer to hers and then felt something on top of her hair. She soon opened her eyes to see Naruto moved away from her holding something in her hand.

Yatsura looked confused and a little disappointed when nothing happened. Naruto looked at her to see the look on her face. " whats wrong? You expected something else. If I didn't know any better id say ypou like me" Naruto said with an arrogant smirk

Yatsura mouth opened in shock and she froze as if she just got caught

"What of course not!, I am in no way iin love with you" she said denying it

"No one said anything about being in love with me" Naruto said as he started laughing at the look on her face.

Yatsura looked like she had just realized she was the dumbest person on earth, and to quickly get back at Naruto to make point she said" Well why were getting so close to me?"

"Well if you want to know, this was in your hair." Naruto said holding out a 12 inch centipede infront of hher making the girl scream and jump back.

"T-that was in my hair!" she questioned as a shiver ran through her whole was completely grossed out.

Naruto laughed at her as he through the centipede away" Yep and im surprised you didn't notice as that thing was crawling all over your head.

"EKKKKKKKk!" Yatsura said as she started to have goosebumps

Naruto only laughed more at her not feeling like this in a long time and he enjoyed. Showing her one of his genuine smiles Naruto said" You know I don't mind being friends with you.

Yatsura looked at his blinding smile making her heart skip a beat and she returned a bright smile of her own. The two began walking back to the cave in silence enjoying the peace with each other, not knowing what they would expect when they got back.

* * *

 _ **WITH SAKURA AND HINATA:**_

Sakura and Hinata as the two both disappeared into the forest and then directed their attention to each other sending nasty looks. HInata looked at the bag Sakura held knowing there was food in there and she was dieing to get something to eat. Sakura saw where her gaze was and smirked at ht this.

"So she wants the food thats in here huh, well I might as well have some fun with this" Sakura said to herself

Resting the bag down Sakura began to rummage through it pulling out one of Hinatas famous snacks, her cinnamon buns. Hinata saw them and her mouth began to go dry at the familiar treat. Hinata gulped as she saw Sakura look at her with a knowing look and brought it to her mouth teasing Hinata. Hinata followed the treat as Sakura waved it back and forth and then frowned when Sakura ate it, and to make matters worse she decided to voice how much it tasted good just to make Hinata feel bad. Hinata scoffed at her attempts deciding not to take the pinked haired girl on.

But the next words that came out of the pink haired girls mouth would send everything spiraling out control.

"You see this cinnamon bun is like Naruto you love it and I also do but youll never have it because im better than you, why dont you just face it Hinata Naruto has always loved me and if I confess my feelings to him me and him will be together. He already hates you, so there really isnt any competition here. I would tell him I love him now, but I would rather see pathetically trying to get him to love you back." Sakura finished eating the cinnamon bun.

IF someone said Hinata was pissed that would be an understatement right now she looked like she was ready to tear Sakura to shreds and thats. But Hinata was a calm person so she did the next best thing.

"Huh who would want some pink haired banshee who beats up on one that dosent have any shape not even Sauske wanted you."Hinata didnt know what had gotten into her to make her say that but right now she didnt care she smilled as she saw sakura going red in the face with anger.

"What the fuck did you just say to me!" Sakura yelled walking towards Hinata

"You heard me you pink haired bitch!" Hinata added , at this point Hinata was sure it wasnt her voice but she didnt care.

What came next shocked Hinata. "SLAP" Sakura had raised her hand and slapped Hinata hard leaving a red print on her face.

Hinata quickly recovered from the hit and furiously got up and slapped Sakura twice as hard. Sakura held her face and then turned back at Hinata narrowing her eyes and pulled on her hair. Hinata yelped as Sakura used her unnatural strength to tug on Hinatas hair making it feel like it was coming out of her head. Hinata also took a handful of Sakuras hair and started to pull on it.

"You damn stalker!" Sakura yelled

"Rejected hoe" Hinata countered making Salkura swing hinata from her hair to the floor making Hinata lose Sakuras own

Hinata land hard on the floor making it crack with a groan. Hinata then got up and jumped on top of Sakura punching her in the face.

"I will never lose Naruto to you!" Hinata yelled as she punched Sakura in the face causing her nose to bleed and her to spit some blood.

Sakur athen kick her off of her making Hinata roll on the floor. Sakura quickly got up as Hinata was making to stand. Sakura kicked HInata hard in the stomach blood dripping down her nose as she wiped it. Hinata made a crack in the wall as she fell from it. Sakura again kicked her in the stomach 5 more times.

"HInata cried out at the pain and grabbed Sakuras feet pulling her down making her hit her head hard on the stone floor. Sakura groaned as she held her head. Hinata then got up and grabbed Sakura by the hair dragging her on the floor. She held Sakuras head up by the hair as she kneed her hard in the jaw and flipped her over sending her into the wall.

Hinata panted as Sakura didnt get up and then she smirked"Thats what you get you pink haired bitch" Hinata said to her

Sakura then moved chakra enveloping her she clenched her fist and gritted her teeth as she had blood coming from her head. Sakura then poured chakra into her fist as she ran up to hinata aiming a punch to her face. Hinata dodged Her attacks though it was getting tougher as Sakura seemed to be speeding up. Sakura manged to ive Hinata a punch to her stomach making her spit out blood and drop to the floor. Hinata held her stomach in pain as it felt like her insides ruptured. HInata was about to get up and put chakra to her hands to use the jyuuken but Sakura delivered a hard kick to her ribs shattering them.

"aghhhhh!" Hinata screamed as she it hurt her to much to mave at the moment

"You think you deserve Naruto!Dont make me laugh. You think your so nice and innocent but your not your a horrible person. Your the one that hurt Naruto, you abandoned him, it your fault he hates you. You could never make Naruto happy not the way you are someone like you who is weak...you can never hope to be the girl Naruto could ever love. Sakura said to hinata as she held her by her hair.

Sakura words hit Hinata deep because even she knew it was true Hinatas bangs shadowed her eyes as her head was held was a trail of blood coming form her lips as she moved them to say something."Someone like you could never have Naruto either unlike you im not someone who would use there friends" Hinata strained out through the pain.

Sakura hearing that slammed hinatas head into the wall making the wall crack."Hinata screamed out from the pain as she did this and tried to pry sakuras hands from her but she didnt let go. Sakura again slamed her head into the wall constantly until Hinatas hands fell to her side Sakura then let her go turning her on her back as she was about to deliver a punch to her now bloodied face bu t paused when she heard Narutos voice.

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing!" He yelled

Naruto and Yatsura just came back from there walk and into the cave to see the place was a mess and Sakura slamming Hinata into the thats when he yelled instantly getting upset.

Sakura only looked up the looked down to see what she had done and covered her mouth. "Oh my gosh" she whispered to herself quickly removing herself away from Hinata.

HInata was just there unmoving her eyes closed she wasnt passed out she was just letting Tsuki heal her but she wasnt really sure why she didnt from the get go. Then Hinata heared that familiar voice again that made her want to run away from it.

"Dont you want to kill her" it asked

"She tried to take away the person you love right?"

"She almost killed you didnt she?"

HInata listned to the hypnotoic voice it sounded just like hers but different as she kept on listening she didnt even realize what she was about to do. Hinata got up and everyone watched shocked thinking that she was passed out when she suddenly jumped on Sakura and her hands wrapped around her began choking Sakura not letting go. Sakura struggled against Hinata as Naruto and Yatsura Tried to pry Hinata off of Sakura. Sakura looked into Hinatas eyes as she was being choked to death. Look in hinatas made sakura frightened they were so dark and held malice as she smiled enjoying what she was doing.

"H-h-hinata" Sakura cughed out

"Hinata let her go!"Naruto yelled trying to pull her off but it was like she was glued to her spot

"Let go of Sakura I wont let you kill my friend!" Yatsura yelled also trying what everything she can to get Hinata off

HInata only said one thing in a dark voice that was unlike hers softly but loud enough for everyone to hear to Sakura.

"Just Die..." With that Hinata grip tightened around Sakura throat and Sakura was turning purple as she tried clawing at Hinatas hands but soon her movemnts was starting to slow.

* * *

Thats the end of that chapter I hope you guys liked the cat fight scene.


	20. Chapter 20

Sakuras vision was turning black as Hinata chocked the life out of her. Sakura was dying and Yatsura could see this so putting all the energy into her legs Yatsura sent a hard kick to the side of Hinatas head making her fall off of Sakura skidding to the side. Naruto began to here Sakura cough violently as she was now able to to breath fresh air into her lungs. Sakura held her now bruised throat trying to catch herself as Yatsura got to her side in worry.

Hinata began to get up holding her head in pain as it seemed she got the sense knocked back into her. Hinata looked up too see everyone staring at her with a glare and wondered looked off to the side and saw Sakura coughing horribly as she held her throat. Hinata put two and two together and realized what she did. Hinata began to step back holding her hands as she opened her eyes in shock.

"Hinata What Were You Thinking You Almost Killed Sakura!"

"I-I…"

"She seemed like she wanted to she wouldn't let go no matter what we did, and lets not forget what she said-SHE OBVIOUSLY WANTED HER TO DIE!" Yatsura inturupted Hinata, Yelling.

"N-no…I-I d-dont w-want to kill her, I don't know what h-happened its like I d-didn't have control over myself!" Hinata pleaded

Naruto looked down in detest not willing to meet Hinatas eyes."I …don't know whats going on with you but I think its best if you all go back to Konoha. Theres something I have to do and I cant take anymore of this." Naruto said gritting his teeth while clenching his fists

"N-narut…"Hinata tried to say as he was cut off by Naruto

"NO! Im leaving soon and I don't need you guys tagging along with me I just cant take anymore of you Hinata!" Naruto yelled

Hinata stepped back hurt, the other two girls looked up in shock at what he was saying.

"Sakura thank you for all you've done but I just cant go back and Yatsura it was nice getting to know you."

The two girls listned to what he was saying with the same thought going throught there heads."

"Its like he saying goodbye to leave now" opening there eyes wider in realization they both got up inturupting Naruto mid sentence

"You guys wil-aggh"Naruto yelled as he was tackled to the floor by the two girls

"What are you do-" Naruto stopped as he saw the way they were looking at him

"Naruto you cant leave I promised our friends that I would bring everyone back" Sakura said tears brimming her eyes

"Yeah and you're the first that's ever made me feel so happy besides Sakura"

Naruto gave a fake smile "Come on guys. Sakura your just gonna have to trust me and Yatsura I assure you your gonna meet great friends back in Konoha who will treat just right "

Hinata watched as the three embraced feeling horrible as she was left heard that familiar voice at the back of her head and shacked her head trying to will it away

"What is that?" Hinata thought

The three got up with smiles on there faces."So how about I get some wood so we can all enjoy one last meal together" Naruto said

Everyone except Hinata nodded there head as Naruto left

* * *

The all sat eating there food including Hinata who was greatful for finally getting something in her stomach. After awhile they all went to sleep knocked out or so it seemed.

It was around midnight when Naruto got up, his things already packed he out his pack on his back getting ready to leave when he heard Sakura call out. Naruto turned around a little surprised and began to whisper to her to make sure he woke no one else.

"Sakura what are you doing up, If your try-"Naruto paused as Sakura held up a hand silencing him

"Im not trying to stop you Naruto, I just wanted to see you off and I also wanted to tell you something important since im not sure ill get the chance ever again" Sakura finished. Naruto looked at her waiting for her to continue and she did.

"Naruto ….I….Love you and I hope you be safe" She said with nervousness

Naruto looked at her in shock and felt his heart skip a beat. He quickly pulled Sakura into him hugging her as she hugged him back Naruto then kissed her on the forehead let go after whispering something to her."

"I promise Sakura, Ill come back "He said staring at her with confidence as he suddenly disappeared.

Sakura put her hand by her heart as she blushed feeling it beat irradically.

"I know you will Naruto" She said as she went back to bed.

Next morning, Sakura was already up and packing up everything for the long journey back to Konoha. Hinata and Yatsura woke up groggily as they looked around. Yatsura immediately jumped up wide awake as she realized Naruto was no where to be found.

"Is….Naruto ….Gone?" She questioned with a hint of sadness

Hinata looked up at this also noticing he wasn't there with sadness.

"Yeah but don't worry he'll come back" Sakura said with a smile that comforted Yatsura

"You guys should get ready were gonna leave to go to Konoha soon"

"Really! I cant wa-" Yatsura didn't get to finish as she suddenly felt dizzy falling to the floor passed out along with Sakura.

Hinata wasn't affected by the weird smoke that seemed to make its way into the cave and when she saw that the two girls fell down she attempted to check on them whenshe was knocked out. Hinata fell into a mans arms as he picked up the unconscious girl and slung her onto his shoulders. Sakura who was fighting to stay awake saw the whole thing and promptly passed out when they disappeared from the cave when they pressed some device.

"Hinata…."Sakura managed to say before falling completely into deep sleep.

Hinata awoke to her some voices her vision still realized that she was in a dark room in some cell appearently chained up as she couldn't move.

"it seeeemss the girl is awake .Goooood job Tsubasa" a strange man Hinata had a hard time identifying but what she did know is that the voice sounded familiar.

"Thank you master" the man said as he left leaving the two alone

"Hiiinattttaaa Hyuuga. A pleasuuuurrree to makeeee your aqutannnceee"The man said in a snake like voice

"H…how do you…..know who I am" she questioned

"why thatsss not important right now…we have business to attend to.."

The man came closer into a light and Hinata widened her eyes as she reliased who the man was"

"Gasp….O-o-orichimaru"Hinata said with fear in her eyes

"Thatssss rightttt"He grinned while he put his hand on a lever.

"And yourrr my tessstttt subject" and then he pulled the lever down the room was filled with Hinatas screams as she was electrocuted"

End?…..

* * *

I feel like some of you might rage at this chapter so let me just say there will be a sequel I just wanted time to bring in a new story ive been waiting to type so until next time.(Its called a tale of Misfortunate fortune-so check it out)


End file.
